O Coração de Cristal
by Shinsei-chan
Summary: TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA - Romance Yaoi - Aquele que possui o Coração de Cristal, segura a própria felicidade em suas mãos. Kurama está morto e Hiei promete encontrar um meio de traze-lo de volta. Conseguirá manter sua promessa e sua sanidade? Kurama e Hiei.
1. Disclaimer

TRADUÇÃO – YAOI

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, esta fic é a tradução da original The Crystal Heart em inglês, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Esta fic foi originalmente escrita pela Dragonflyr (www . fanfiction . net/u/522783/Dragonflyr) e publicada em 2004, é uma das minhas histórias favoritas do universo de Yu Yu Hakusho, a primeira vez que a li foi numa tradução iniciada por Madame Verlaine (www . fanfiction . net/u/717596/Madame_Verlaine) em 2005, infelizmente a tradução não foi concluída, então decidi ler a versão original. Muito tempo se passou depois disso, um belo dia ao rever meus arquivos antigos no computador encontrei a história, depois de reler me bateu aquela nostalgia e o resultado está aqui. Espero que vocês apreciem a história tanto quanto eu, e leiam a original pois vale muito a pena.

Abraços,

Shinseisan

P.S.: As histórias podem ser encontradas aqui:

www . fanfiction . net /s/2121654/1/The_Crystal_Heart

www . fanfiction . net /s/2569689/1/O_Coracao_de_Cristal


	2. O Coração de Cristal

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, esta fic é a tradução da original The Crystal Heart em inglês, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

P.S.: As histórias podem ser encontradas aqui:

www . fanfiction . net /s/2121654/1/The_Crystal_Heart

www . fanfiction . net /s/2569689/1/O_Coracao_de_Cristal

-o-

CAPÍTULO 1 – O Coração de Cristal

"Por quê?" Hiei chorava em um misto de raiva e amargura. Ele não deveria amar. Não deveria, mas amava. E agora que finalmente podia admitir este sentimento, era dessa forma que ela o recompensava?

Mukuro não lhe respondeu, apenas manteve o olhar fixo na janela. Ela o rejeitara. Ela lhe disse que estava sendo um idiota, nada resultaria do amor além de fraqueza. Podia sentir as chamas do olhar de Hiei em suas costas, mas não adiantaria. Ela fechara seu coração e não sabia reabri-lo. Em verdade, não queria isso para ninguém. Após um longo silêncio, Hiei finalmente conseguiu controlar sua ira e falou novamente.

"O que eu posso fazer pra lhe provar meu amor?" perguntou-lhe tentando tranquilizar a voz.

Mukuro não sabia o que dizer. Ela podia não amar o pequeno demônio, mas sentia por ele uma grande amizade e a machucava vê-lo assim, pronto para se sacrificar pelo seu amor. Ela suspirou. O que poderia fazer agora? Não queria quebrar seu coração. Ele passara tanto tempo se esquivando, envolvendo a si mesmo com gelo que ninguém seria capaz de derreter. E agora que ele finalmente havia emergido das trevas onde se escondera, sabia que se o machucasse, ele se enterraria ainda mais fundo, e dessa vez sem volta. E ela não queria ver isso.

Ela contemplou seu próprio reflexo por um longo momento. O que fazer? O que fazer? Então teve uma idéia. Ela lhe daria um desafio. Um desafio impossível.

"Hiei", disse calmamente, olhando o reflexo do pequeno demônio ao seu lado na janela. "Traga-me o Coração de Cristal, e aceitarei o seu amor."

"O Coração de Cristal?" Hiei repetiu para si, com medo de esquecer aquelas palavras e perder sua única chance.

"Dizem que aquele que possui o Coração de Cristal, segura a própria felicidade em suas mãos", Mukuro recitou o conto infantil que ouvira havia muito tempo.

"Voltarei com este coração, Mukuro", foi tudo que Hiei disse antes de partir. Mukuro suspirou e olhou pela janela mais uma vez, desejando saber se veria novamenteo pequeno demônio ludibriado.

-o-

"O Coração de Cristal... Se alguém sabe sobre isso, esse alguém é a raposa," Hiei pensou consigo mesmo enquanto corria sobre os telhados do Nigenkai na cidade de Tókio. Não demorou para que ele se encontrasse nos galhos da árvore em frente à janela do seu amigo.

Kurama estava à mesa, lendo. Olhou pela janela, sentindo a energia de Hiei, e sorriu enquanto fechava o livro. Atravessou o quarto e abriu a janela para que Hiei entrasse.

"Hiei. Há quanto tempo… O que lhe traz aqui?" Kurama perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

"Você já ouviu falar no Coração de Cristal?" Hiei perguntou, indo direto ao ponto. Os olhos esmeraldas de Kurama abriram-se em surpresa.

"Então, você sabe," Hiei deduziu.

Kurama suspirou. "Por que você quer saber sobre o Coração de Cristal, Hiei? Será difícil roubá-lo, se é o que você pretende."

"Por quê?" Hiei inquiriu. Ele queria todos os detalhes. Nada deveria estar entre ele e seu precioso Coração. Nada.

"Hiei, diga-me porque você quer saber sobre ele," Kurama falou, sua expressão tornando-se mais séria.

"Por que é difícil roubá-lo?" Hiei pergiuntou novamente. Não tinha paciência para se explicar para o experiente ladrão do Makai.

Kurama fixou o olhar em Hiei por um tempo, encarando-o por um momento. Mas apenas por um momento, logo Kurama suspirou e sentou-se na cama.

"Hiei, se você me disser porque é tão importante, responderei todas as suas perguntas sobre isso", disse Kurama. Ele teve suas suspeitas quando Hiei perguntou, mas o que ele viu nos olhos de Hiei confirmou seus temores. Amava Hiei havia muito tempo, mas temia se declarar e assustar o meio-Koorime. Agora que Hiei queria o Coração de Cristal não para si mesmo, mas para outra pessoa, o só significava que ele não correspondia aos sentimentos da raposa. Kurama queria gritar com Hiei, agarrá-lo e forçá-lo a entender o quanto aquilo machucava. Mas ele havia prometido há muito tempo atrás que se não pudesse fazer mais nada, ao menos iria garantir a felicidade de Hiei. Se isso o faria feliz, não tinha escolha a não ser ajudá-lo, mesmo que significasse sacrificar os próprios sentimentos.

Hiei contou toda a história, vocalizando tudo o que Kurama havia visto naqueles olhos vermelhos. Kurama queria mostrar o quão pouco Mukuro se importava, como ela havia dado aquela missão a Hiei apenas na esperança de que ele não a cumprisse, mas sabia que o pequeno demônio não ouviria. Hiei era muito obstinado.

"Então, eu lhe disse o porquê. Agora quero que você responda às minhas perguntas," Hiei disse de forma seca. Kurama olhou-o com o canto dos olhos. Aquilo havia sido demais. Precisava de um tempo para aceitar o que Hiei havia dito. Olhando o relógio, encontrou sua desculpa.

"São quase duas da manhã, Hiei. Por que não dormimos agora e eu direi tudo o que você quer saber pela manhã? Kurama sugeriu, fingindo um falso bocejo de exaustão.

"Você me dirá agora!" Hiei rosnou, levantando-se. Kurama suspirou e forçou um sorriso.

"Hiei, eu prometo que o Coração de Cristal estará aqui pela manhã," Kurama disse em tom de súplica. Hiei abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Kurama o interrompeu.

"Você pode ficar com a minha cama. Eu durmo no chão." Com isso, a astuta raposa deixou o quarto para pegar lençóis e travesseiros extras no closet.

Hiei, agora sozinho no quarto, observou a cama vazia. A verdade é que ele estava mesmo cansado. Havia passado a última semana acordado, pensando em um meio de confrontar Mukuro. E agora, agora que ela havia desprezado seus sentimentos, ele se sentia desgastado, vencido, exausto. De repente percebeu que só em pensar na cama suas pálpebras pesavam e mal conseguiu conter um bocejo.

"Maldita raposa," murmurou enquanto puxava as cobertas e se arrastava na cama de Kurama, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.

Kurama voltou ao quarto pouco tempo depois e sorriu ao ver o meio-Koorime enrolado em sua cama. Colocando os lençóis e travesseiros no chão, ele vestiu seus pijamas e escovou os dentes. Quando se deitou no chão, entretanto, dormir não poderia estar mais longe de seus planos. Olhou fixamente o teto, refletindo sobre tudo o que Hiei havia lhe dito. Uma onda de ódio e ciúmes invadia seu peito quando pensava em Mukuro, e imediatamente envergonhou-se por isso.

Sentou-se, voltado para a forma adormecida na cama ao seu lado. A face de Hiei estava voltada pra ele, sincera e inocente como a de uma criança. Sorriu tristemente, desistindo de tocar a bochecha do pequeno demônio. Hiei fez um som ininteligível, mas não acordou.

"Oh, Hiei..." Kurama sussurrou, sentindo seus olhos arderem. Por quê? Por que isto tinha que acontecer? Talvez… talvez se ele tivesse dito a Hiei como se sentia, talvez a situação estivesse diferente agora.

"Tudo o que eu quero é sua felicidade," Kurama sussurrou levemente, inspirando o profundo e rico aroma vindo de Hiei.

-o-

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Hiei encontrou Kurama sentado na beira da cama, olhando-o com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Hiei teve a impressão de que a raposa não dormira e na realidade passara toda a noite assistindo-o dormir.

"Hiei," Kurama disse suavemente, a voz cheia de emoções que Hiei não identificava.

"Hn. O quê, raposa? Hiei perguntou, tentando ser menos grosseiro que o normal com Kurama.

"Você tem certeza de que isso te fará feliz? Mukuro vai te fazer feliz? Kurama questionou. Sua cabeça estava baixa, e sua franja cobria seus olhos, deixando-os na sombra.

"... Sim," Hiei respondeu algo hesitante. Onde Kurama queria chegar? Então Kurama olhou-o, e Hiei pode ver que seus olhos estavam brilhando com as lágrimas.

"O Coração de Cristal," começou Kurama, "é o símbolo do amor de uma pessoa por outra. Aquele que possui o Coração de Cristal..."

"Segura a felicidade nas próprias mãos," Hiei concluiu. "Mukuro também disse isso, mas o que signigfica?" Kurama fez um curto aceno, sorrindo enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a correr por sua face.

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Hiei," Kurama disse em um suspiro, extendendo a mão para tocar a face de Hiei. Este ficou chocado e tentou fugir do contato, mas antes que pudesse recuar, Kurama debruçou-se e gentilmente encostou seus lábios nos do meio-Koorime.

Hiei arregalou os olhos, enquano Kurama manteve os seus cerrados. Logo que o choque pela ação de Kurama passou, Hiei empurrou o ruivo rudemente, derrubando-o no chão.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Hiei resmungou. Kurama apenas o olhou e sorriu.

"Sua felicidade é tudo o que eu sempre quis," Kurama disse suavemente, colocando a mão no próprio peito. Hiei arregalou os olhos em horror quando quando Kurama enterrou a mão no próprio peito.

"Kurama? O quÊ?" Hiei deu um passo pra trás em confusão.

"Eu... tentei... te avisar... antes," Kurama conseguiu dizer-lhe, removendo lentamente sua mão ensanguentada do próprio peito. "Você… não pode… roubar… o Coração de Cristal. Ele… ele tem que ser… dado. Eu te amo... Hiei. Seja… feliz." Com isso, Kurama caiu sobre a poça formada por seu próprio sangue no chão. Seus antes brilhantes olhos de esmeralda estavam vazios e sem vida. Na mão estirada, estava o Coração de Cristal. Seu coração.

-o-

"Senhora Mukuro?" um dos guardas questionou.

"Sim, o que é?" Mukuro replicou.

"Se você não se importar em responder, o que é o coração de cristal?"

Mukuro suspirou. "Quando uma pessoa ama alguém com todo o seu coração e alma, seus sentimentos se cristalizam e o coração dessa pessoa se transforma numa esplêndida gema, a máxima expressão do seu amor de alguém."

-o-

Nota da Autora:

Então, amaram? Odiaram? Deixem que eu saiba. Continuo achando muito triste! Digam-me se não tiveram vontade de chorar, eu os desafio"


	3. Arrependimentos

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, esta fic é a tradução da original The Crystal Heart em inglês escrita pela Dragonflyr, esta tradução não tem fins lucrativos.

As histórias podem ser encontradas aqui:

www . fanfiction . net /s/2121654/1/The_Crystal_Heart

www . fanfiction . net /s/2569689/1/O_Coracao_de_Cristal

- - - o - - -

CAPÍTULO 2 – Arrependimentos

Hiei estava chocado com o corpo caído aos seus pés. A poça rubra no chão aos poucos se espalhava, manchando suas botas. Não se moveu, apenas ficou parado em silêncio com olhos arregalados.

"O quê...? Por quê...? Kurama…!" A mente de Hiei tentava compreender o que havia acontecido. O corpo de Kurama extendido diante dele e o Coração de Cristal seguro na mão fria. Os olhos de Hiei se voltaram para a superfície rubra da joia entre os dedos do amigo. _Amigo_. O que realmente Kurama era... havia sido para ele? Obviamente, Kurama pensava diferente.

Hiei percebeu que suas pernas tremiam mas antes que pudesse evitar, caiu de joelhos no carpete úmido. Podia sentir o sangue de Kurama encharcando suas calças. Voltou-se para o rosto da raposa. Não pode vê-lo pois o cabelo de Kurama cobria sua face.

Lentamente, de forma mecânica e brusca, virou o corpo de Kurama, repousando a cabeça da raposa em seu colo. Os olhos frios e sem vida de Kurama continuavam abertos, e Hiei desviou o olhar enquanto os fechava gentilmente. Quando ele voltou a contemplar a face do amigo morto, algo aqueceu seu coração. Algo que o fez esquecer tudo sobre Mukuro e o Coração de Cristal pelo qual Kurama havia se sacrificado.

"Kurama..." Hiei conseguiu sussurrar. Ouviu um leve ruído ao seu lado e virou-se para ver uma joia de lágrima negra repousando sobre o carpete ensanguentado. Levou a mão ao rosto para senti-lo surpreendentemente úmido. Não percebera que havia chorado.

"Eu... eu sinto muito, Kurama," Hiei falou com a voz embargada enquanto mais e mais gemas rolavam sobre o tapete. "Eu... eu..." tentou falar algo, mas sua voz congelara. O que poderia dizer agora? Percebera o quão errado estava sobre seus sentimentos, mas o que faria agora? Kuram estava morto e era o culpado.

"Sua felicidade é tudo o que eu sempre quis."

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras de Kurama. Havia morrido para tornar Hiei feliz, pois Mukuro não iria rejeitá-lo. Mas Hiei nunca mais seria feliz.

"Baka," Hiei murmurou enquanto abraçava o corpo de Kurama junto ao seu, afundando seu nariz nos cachos rubros que ainda exalavam o cheiro de rosas. "Não poderia pensar em si mesmo ao menos uma vez?" Esfregou seus olhos e disse num murmúrio quase infantil, "Eu te amo. Por favor, não me deixe."

As joias de lágrima cascateavam para o chão sem controle, e Hiei não se importava. A poça de sangue no chão havia encharcado suas roupas completamente, e Hiei não se importava. O Coração de Cristal, que tanto Hiei almejara, repousava esquecido no carpete ensanguentado, e Hiei não se importava.

- - - o - - -

Mukuro voltou-se para a porta aberta de seu aposento. Hiei estava lá parado, mas ela mal podia reconhecê-lo. Sua cabeça estava baixa e ele estava coberto de sangue, sangue que não tinha o cheiro dele. Sua mão direita tremia, algo seguro no punho enfaixado.

"Hiei...?" ela perguntou. Não esperava que ele retornasse, ao menos não tão cedo.

"Eu lhe disse que o traria, e aqui está," Hiei rosnou tão baixo que ela só compreendeu com dificuldade o que ele lhe disse. Mukuro desviou de algo que passou ao lado de sua cabeça, estilhaçando-se contra a parede atrás dela. Voltou-se para trás e ofegou ao reconhecer os fragmentos vermelhos no chão. Olhou para a porta, mas Hiei já havia partido. Desta vez para não mais voltar.

Com um suspiro, voltou-se para os fragmentos remanescentes do Coração de Cristal espalhados no chão, vagamente desejando saber a quem ele pertencera, e como Hiei o conseguira.


	4. Desaparecido

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, esta fic é a tradução da original The Crystal Heart em inglês escrita pela Dragonflyr, esta tradução não tem fins lucrativos.

As histórias podem ser encontradas aqui:

www . fanfiction . net /s/2121654/1/The_Crystal_Heart

www . fanfiction . net /s/2569689/1/O_Coracao_de_Cristal

- - - o - - -

CAPÍTULO 03 - Desaparecido

"Algum sinal dele?" Koenma perguntou à Botan quando ela entrou no escritório, seus cabelos desgrenhados pelas horas de voo sobre seu remo e olheiras causadas pela terrível exaustão.

"Não, Senhor," suspirou, afastando uma mecha de cabelos safira caída sobre os olhos. "Mukuro não vê Hiei há quase três meses." Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de olhar novamente para o seu chefe, lágrimas nos olhos lavanda. "Você... você não acredita que Hiei seja mesmo o responsável, não é?

"Eu não sei, Botan," Koenma respondeu com sinceridade. 'Hiei estava bloqueando minha vigilância na noite do ocorrido, então não tenho provas de que não foi ele. E o fato de ele estar escondido e não ter aparecido no funeral de Kurama não o ajuda exatamente a limpar o nome também."

"Mas… mas ainda não recuperamos a alma de Kurama…" Botan murmurou, sem saber o significado disso para provar a inocência de Hiei.

"Tudo que sei são os fatos que temos," Koenma suspirou, parecendo tão cansado quanto Botan, "e os fatos que temos dizem que quando Hiei entrou na casa de Kurama ele estava vivo, e quando Hiei saiu, Kurama estava morto."

"Eu... eu sei... mas... mas... Hiei não teria..." as lágrimas haviam começado a deslizar pelas faces da entidade de cabelos azuis. Koenma suspirou novamente, massageando as têmporas com os dedos. A última coisa de que ele precisava era de Botan se desesperando em seu escritório, mais uma vez.

"Botan, durma um pouco. Hiei permanecerá escondido pelo tempo que desejar; você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Quando ele quiser ser encontrado, nós o encontraremos."

- - - o - - -

Hiei estava sentado no galho alto de árvore, acima da paisagem, escondendo seu ki tão intensamente, que mesmo ele quase não podia sentir. Encarou a gema vermelho sangue em sua mão. A pedra que havia atirado em Mukuro não era o verdadeiro coração de Kurama. Ele achara um rubi grande e barato e o jogara em seu lugar. Nunca partiria o coração da raposa, não fisicamente. Não, seus sentimentos cristalizados eram por demais preciosos para serem desperdiçados com Mukuro.

Sendo justo, Mukuro não tinha culpa. Ela era uma líder forte e boa amiga, uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiu se aproximar dele. Ele havia expressado seus sentimentos por ela, ou os sentimentos que ele achou que tinha, e ela, tão emocionalmente frágil quanto ele, não poderia simplesmente rejeitá-lo. Ao invés disso, ela lhe dera uma tarefa impossível, que ele eventualmente desistiria de realizar ou passaria o resto de sua vida tentando e de qualquer forma não estaria diante desta situação desconfortável novamente. Honestamente, ela não era culpada. A culpa real caia sobre ele, ele apenas não estava pronto para aceitá-la.

Hiei continuou encarando a gema, observando o brilho que o sol poente deixava sobre a gema multifacetada. Haviam se passado três meses humanos. Sua raposa deveria estar enterrada agora. Por alguma razão aquele pensamento o enraivecia, mas não entendia o porquê. O que ele esperaria que se fizesse com um cadáver?

Morto.

Kurama estava realmente morto, não estava?

Hiei ainda exalava a sangue. Não importava quantos banhos tomasse ou quantos roupas trocasse, tudo o que sentia era o cheiro de sangue da raposa. Ele sentia náuseas toda vez que o inalava, passara a respirar pela boca, evitando sempre que possível inspirar pelo nariz. Também tentara uma grande variedade de perfumes de demônio, nada que cheirasse melhor que carne putrefata. Mas apenas disfarçavam o cheiro, não o tiravam realmente, nada o faria.

Ele não dormia há uma semana. Toda vez que fechava os olhos assistia Kurama enterrar as mãos no próprio peito e arrancar o coração novamente. E aquelas palavras! Aquelas palavras horríveis e assombradas que o atormentavam constantemente, sempre invadindo sua mente naquele doce contralto que ele não ouviria novamente.

"Sua felicidade é tudo o que eu sempre quis."

Sua mão se fechou em torno no Coração de Cristal. Seu corpo tremia com o esforço de segurar a onda de lágrimas que se anunciava. Nunca em sua vida de indescritíveis horrores ele havia derramado lágrimas... até agora.

Grunhindo, ele parou sobre um galho, percebendo o sangue escorria de sua mão onde a gema havia perfurado a pele devido ao aperto excessivo.

"Eu vou encontrar um jeito de trazê-lo de volta!" Hiei disse num rosnado. Então seu olhar suavizou e trouxe o coração em sua mão para repousar sobre seu peito, contra seu próprio coração. "Eu prometo que vou," ele sussurrou, permitindo que uma joia de lágrima rolasse para o chão da floresta abaixo.


	5. Sonho?

CAPÍTULO 04 – Sonho?

Hiei sentou-se em um tronco, contemplando o Coração de Cristal seguro em sua mão. Havia se tornado quase uma parte, um membro extra, uma extensão de seu próprio coração. Fazia cinco dias que ele havia feito sua promessa e não estava nem um pouco próximo de conseguir reviver sua raposa perdida.

Cada pista que ele seguia ou o levava a um beco sem saída ou a algum demônio fraco e tolo que desconhecia qualquer tipo de poder para ressuscitar os mortos, e em todos os casos Hiei ficava mais do que feliz em assassinar cada um daqueles que clamava ser tão conhecedor sobre o outro mundo. Agora, que a noite caíra sobre o Makai, o principal foco de Hiei era lutar contra o sono que estava ameaçando vencê-lo e jogá-lo no espiral de angústias que era o mundo dos seus pesadelos.

Suavemente, em um sussurro para si mesmo, Hiei começou a recitar para si mesmo os planos que ele havia arquitetado para ajudar a trazer Kurama de volta, apesar de ele já ter revisado estes planos ao menos milhares de vezes apenas neste dia.

"O corpo parecia humano, mas na realidade era de demônio desde que ele tinha dez anos," Hiei falava suavemente, forçando a palavra 'corpo'.

"Por causa disso, irá demorar a se decompor. Eu provavelmente ainda tenho dois meses antes de precisar de alguma alternativa para o corpo original, mas até lá o corpo humano de Shuichi estará preservado. E a alma..." aqui Hiei parou e contemplou o coração em suas mãos.

"Koenma nunca descobriu onde estava sua alma", ele murmurou para a gema que estava segurando. "No começo isso me confundiu, até eu perceber o que é o Coração de Cristal. 'A cristalização dos sentimentos da pessoa' era o que o livro dizia, mas o que significava realmente era a cristalização da alma. Kurama…"

Era a primeira vez que o meio-Koorime pronunciava aquele nome em meses. Apesar de ter se empenhado em manter sua voz calma, ela saiu como um soluço sufocado. Quando percebeu a verdade que acabara de descobrir, que o coração era a alma de Kurama, sentiu alívio e desespero ao mesmo tempo. Alívio por saber que tendo a alma e o corpo à sua disposição, seria muito mais fácil ressuscitar o seu amor, mas o desesperava o fato de que caso seu plano não desse certo, se ele não conseguisse trazer Kurama de volta à vida, sua alma nunca seguiria adiante. Ao invés de retornar ao Reikai e ganhar a vida eterna que lhe seria reservada, a alma de Kurama permaneceria enclausurada no Coração de Cristal eternamente, a menos que Hiei encontrasse um meio de libertá-la.

Não importa o que Hiei sentia sobre a idéia de o Coração de Cristal ser a alma de Kurama, ele não tinha escrúpulos de conversar com a gema como se assim fosse. Fazia-o sentir um estranho e inexplicável bem estar.

O sono estava ganhando a batalha contra o pequeno demônio e ele trouxe o coração mais próximo ao peito à medida que desistia da luta. "Não me atormente mais," ele quase implorou ao coração. Ele não estava certo de que Kurama pudesse ouvi-lo, todas as tentativas de contatar a raposa com o seu Jagan falharam, mas ele continuava tentando. Ele não poderia ter esses pesadelos novamente. "Eu não quero assistir você morrendo por mim novamente." Com este último pensamento dito em voz alta, Hiei perdeu a batalha e suas pálpebras se fecharam.

- - - Sonho de Hiei… será? - - -

A princípio, ele não sabia onde estava. Estava aquecido, onde quer que estivesse. Estava em uma cama. As cobertas eram confortáveis e familiares. Mas não era delas que vinha o calor. A fonte de calor estava atrás dele, pressionado contra ele, e em choque percebeu que havia um par de braços envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado.

Hiei ficou tenso com o choque, sem coragem de olhar para trás. Não poderia ser... era apenas um sonho... Deus, por favor permita que não seja uma sonho!

"Hiei, qual o problema?" a voz abafada e meio sonolenta atrás dele perguntou, soando naquele doce contralto que ele acreditou ter perdido para sempre. Voltando-se lentamente dentro do abraço, ele encarou a pessoa atrás dele. Hiei deixou um suspiro pesado escapar despercebido e seus olhos estavam mais arregalados do que jamais estiveram antes.

Ali, atrás dele, abraçando-o, estava o belo ruivo de olhos verdes que tanto lhe fez falta nestes três meses. Ele sentiu seus olhos arderem á medida que sua visão se enevoava com as lágrimas que ele não conseguia ocultar. Era horrivelmente atípico este comportamento, mas Hiei não se importava. Ele não compreendia se este era o sonho ou não, ou se todo tormento pelo qual ele havia passado era um pesadelo ou realmente estava acontecendo, entretanto sonho ou não era a primeira vez em meses que ele via Kurama sem ter a visão da raposa arrancando o coração, com todo o sangue e as palavras amaldiçoadas.

Kurama, que havia fechado seus olhos novamente, apenas semiconsciente quando fez a pergunta, abriu os olhos ao sentir Hiei se mover. Sua intenção era sorrir para o amado, mas a expressão de Hiei deixou-o subitamente aflito.

"Hiei!" chorou, "O que houve? Qual o problema?"

Hiei não pode mais se conter. Para o inferno com o orgulho e dignidade que lhe restava. Ele envolveu a raposa com seus braços e afundou o rosto no seu peito, deixando as lágrimas caírem sem controle.

Kurama estava em choque. Hiei nunca havia agido dessa forma antes. O que poderia deixá-lo tão horrivelmente desesperado? Kurama não tinha a menor idéia.

"Hiei…" Kurama estreitou o abraço ao redor do demônio de fogo, acariciando os cabelos pretos com uma mão. "Hiei," disse novamente em um tom suave e reconfortante, "me diga o que está errado. Foi um pesadelo?"

"Eu... eu não… sei," Hiei replicou honestamente, suas lágrimas tornando-se apenas soluços. Ele continuava incerto sobre o que era o sonho e o que era realidade. Kurama estava realmente morto, ou era onde ele estava naquele momento a relidade e todo o resto havia sido um pesadelo? Ele honestamente não sabia mais, mas ele esperava sinceramente que a última opção fosse a verdadeira.

"O pesadelo era sobre o quê?" Kurama gentilmente perguntou, ainda acariciando os cabelos do pequeno demônio. Hiei suspirou vacilante antes de lentamente contar a história a Kurama. Contou-lhe tudo, sem omitir um único detalhe. Desde o desafio de Mukuro para encontrar o Coração de Cristal, passando pelo sacrifício de Kurama, até a extrema solidão e desespero pelo qual o meio-Koorime havia passado. Kurama ouviu atentamente, interrompendo apenas para encorajá-lo com palavras doces ditas no ouvido do amado sempre que ele hesitava.

"Aqui, aqui," Kurama suspirou gentilmente quando a história terminou e as lágrimas cessaram. Havia uma considerável quantidade de joias de lágrimas sobre a cama ao redor deles. "Eu não estou morto, eu estou aqui. Não há motivos para ficar tão triste."

Hiei afastou-se do peito de Kurama, o olhar de uma criança perdida estampado em seu rosto. O coração de Kurama falhou uma batida, estava claro que Hiei estava confuso e acima de tudo assustado com a possibilidade do pesadelo ser real. Kurama secou as lágrimas que ainda corriam pelas bochechas de Hiei com os polegares, deixando-as secas. "Está tudo bem," assegurou novamente a Hiei, sorrindo suavemente. "Estou aqui e não irei a lugar nenhum, eu prometo. Já passa da meia noite, por que você não volta a dormir?" Kurama afastou algumas joias de lágrima para fora da cama, ele limparia tudo apropriadamente pela manhã, e acomodou-se em uma posição confortável para voltar a dormir.

Hiei olhou hesitante, ainda trêmulo pelo pesadelo, mas Kurama apenas o abraçou mais forte e disse "Eu não vou te deixar. Estarei aqui a todo instante. Eu prometo que lhe acordo se você tiver um novo pesadelo, OK?" Hiei fitou Kurama por um momento antes de acenar em concordância e deixar sua cabeça afundar no travesseiro macio ao lado de Kurama, sentido a respiração do outro levemente sobre seus cabelos.

"Kurama?" ele perguntou enquanto o sonho anuviava os seus sentidos.

"Hmmm?" a pergunta veio murmurada.

"…Eu te amo." Houve uma risadas abafada acima dele, seguida da resposta.

"Eu também te amo, Hiei."

- - - Fim do sonho de Hiei… ou Isto foi um sonho? - - -

Hiei acordou assustado e quase caiu da árvore. Precisou de um minuto para perceber onde estava, mas sentiu um peso em sua mão e olhou para baixo para ver… o Coração de Cristal?

"NÃO!" ele rugiu, pulando para ficar em pé sobre o galho, sua mente em um misto de confusão, perda e frustração.

"Não…" ele afundou seus joelhos no galho, olhando fixamente para o coração, lágrimas fazendo seus olhos arderem e anuviando sua visão. "Não… isso não está certo. Isso não deveria acontecer. Isso… isso…" seus olhos se transformando em dois rubis frios, levantou-se novamentre, guardando o coração no bolso mais interno e protegido do seu casaco, e permitiu que chamas verdes engolfassem seus punhos. "Isto não é real!" rugiu, praticamente um grito.

Aquela noite, boa parte das florestas nortes do Makai queimaram em chamas esmeraldas.


	6. Culpa

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, esta fic é a tradução da original The Crystal Heart em inglês escrita pela Dragonflyr, esta tradução não tem fins lucrativos.

As histórias originais podem ser encontradas aqui:

www . fanfiction . net /s/2121654/1/The_Crystal_Heart

www . fanfiction . net /s/2569689/1/O_Coracao_de_Cristal

- - - o - - -

CAPÍTULO 05 – Culpa

"Sim, Hiei definitivamente esteve aqui," Koenma disse mais para si mesmo, sem tirar seus olhos do fogo verde que consumia a floresta em sua TV.

"M-mas, Senhor," balbuciou Jorge, "o fogo produzido por Hiei não é violeta?"

Koenma suspirou, sentando-se em sua poltrona, ainda fitando a tela. "Isto é verdade, Ogro, mas como você já deveria saber, o reiki e o youki estão diretamente conectados ao sentimento das pessoas. Por exemplo, quando os poderes de Yusuke ficaram inacessíveis por um breve período durante o Torneio das Trevas. Algumas vezes, as emoções do indivíduo podem estar tão… poderíamos dizer "fora de sintoma" que os comprimentos de onda são rompidos a ponto de a cor do ataque ou mesmo o ataque em si mudarem drasticamente.

"Então… Hiei está sob algum tipo de stress emocional?" Jorge questionou, incerto se havia compreendido bem a explicação.

"Sim, Ogro, e pelo que parece é bastante severo." Koenma inclinou-se novamente, observando melhor as chamas verdes. "Da forma como os acontecimentos estão se desenvolvendo… eu diria que Hiei está perigosamente perturbado e vivenciando uma profunda depressão."

"Ele está sentindo tudo isso? Por que ele estaria assim?" Jorge perguntou em voz alta.

"Isso é o que todos gostaríamos de saber," Koenma respondeu solenemente.

- - - o - - -

Hiei finalmente parou ao chegar a uma caverna ampla. Após incendiar a floresta começou a correr. Não sabia o motivo nem o destino, apenas sentia a urgência de fugir para o mais longe possível. A caverna era espaçosa e parecia abandonada. Hiei permaneceu agachado na entrada da caverna por algum tempo, ofegante. A falta de sono deixara-o quase sem energia, que foi quase toda usada para queimar a floresta. No entanto, o que mais lhe incomodava era a cor do fogo. Por que verde?

Afastando esse pensamento de sua mente, Hiei entrou na caverna assim que um raio de luz cortou o céu escuro do Makai e pesadas gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Ele sentou-se no fundo da caverna, no canto mais escuro. A entrada era apenas um ponto de luz distante. Não se importava, ele podia ver perfeitamente no escuro e, além disso, ele não queria estar em um lugar iluminado. Colocou a mão no bolso do caso, alcançando o coração, retirou-o e ficou admirando sua superfície polida por alguns minutos.

"Por quê?" ele finalmente perguntou. "Esta é a punição por ter te matado? Ser condenado eternamente a ver você nos meus sonhos e te perder quando acordo? Ou isto é um pesadelo e o outro mundo é o real?" Hiei ficou andando pela caverna ainda admirando o coração. Finalmente parou e guardou o coração no bolso. Ele não suportaria vê-lo por mais um minuto. Era uma constante lembrança do amor que ele havia tido em suas mãos e que jogara fora de maneira tão descuidada.

Seus punhos se fecharam enquanto raiva e ódio cresciam em seu interior por ter sido tão estúpido. Ele se colocara naquele lugar. Seu destino de tormentas havia sido construído por ninguém mais além dele. Ele estava pronto para aceitar isso agora. Ele estava pronto para aceitar a culpa, e parar de fingir que Mukuro ou mesmo Kurama era os responsáveis. Ele era Hiei, a Criança Maldita, estúpido demais para reconhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Baka!" rosnou para si mesmo, levantando-se e acertando um soco na parede da caverna, que afundou no local onde foi atingida pelo golpe, e o sangue começou a gotejar de seus dedos quebrados, mas ele deu mais um golpe com a outra mão, formando outro buraco e espalhando mais sangue.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!", ele gritava para si próprio enquanto prosseguia com os golpes na parede sólida, esmagando-a pouco a pouco, seus braços em movimentos tão rápidos que mesmo os olhos treinados de Yusuke teriam dificuldade para segui-los.

"BAKA!" Com um grito final ele desferiu um último golpe contra a parede, e continuou parado ali, ofegante. Tudo ficou quieto por um instante, o único som na caverna vinha da respiração laboriosa de Hiei. Então houve um estrondo sobre ele, fazendo-o olhar para cima. Ele imediatamente entendeu o que acontecera, mas suas energias estavam esgotadas que ele não teve forças para evitar a tragédia. Seu ataque à parede enfraqueceu o suporte à base da caverna e ele tinha apenas segundos antes que as pedras ruíssem sobre ele. Mas ele não conseguia se mover. Havia perdido muita energia, primeiro com o fogo na floresta, então com a corrida até a caverna e finalmente destruindo a parede. Ele não tinha energia para dar um simples passo humano, muito menos para invocar sua velocidade normal e sair dali.

Com um suspiro resignado, ele baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, uma das mãos alcançando o Coração de Cristal em seu bolso. "Kurama…" ele sussurrou enquanto o teto da caverna desabava sobre ele e em instantes tudo se apagou.

- - - o - - -

"Hiei!" Hiei foi trazido novamente à consciência pela voz chamando seu nome e pelo seu braço sendo sacudido de maneira brusca.

"Hiei, por favor acorde! Hiei!" O coração de Hiei pulou para sua garganta. Ele reconheceu aquela voz.

Seus olhos se abriram e ele sentou-se de súbito, quase colidindo com a face preocupada do kitsune que estava acima dele. Por sorte, Kurama desviou seu rosto a tempo de evitar que suas frontes se chocassem.

"Hiei!" Kurama chorou em alívio, sufocando Hiei em um abraço apertado. Hiei apenas ficou olhando para a camisa de Kurama.

Não estava acontecendo novamente. Não podia. Ele não precisava disso para confundi-lo ainda mais. Ele já estava convencido que este era o sonho e a outra realidade era a verdadeira, mas estava de volta... sentindo sua raposa contra si… aspirando seu aroma único… Não podia ser um sonho. Não podia.

"Eu estava tão preocupado, Hiei," Kurama sussurrou, aparentemente percebendo que Hiei não repondia devido ao choque pelo qual seu amado passara no pesadelo. "Você começou a gritar e se debater durante o sono, e então você parou de se mover e não acordava não importava o que eu fizesse."

Com essas palavras Hiei sentiu uma dor fina em sua bochecha e tocou-a para sentir melhor. Não se pode sentir dor em um sonho… pode? Não. Então não era um sonho, certo? Ele não sabia. Ele continuava sem saber.

Kurama percebeu o movimento do pequeno demônio e viu Hiei correr os dedos sobre a bochecha avermelhada.

Kurama estremeceu, suas bochechas corando fortemente.

"Gomen nasai, Hiei," Kurama desculpou-se suavemente, gentilmente removendo a mão de Hiei de sua bochecha e delicadamente acariciando a marca vermelha com o dorso de sua própria mão. "Você… você me assustou. Você simplesmente não acordava. Gomen nasai." Kurama inclinou-se, pressionando um beijo leve na bochecha de Hiei.

Os olhos de Hiei se abriram em surpresa, mas não em aversão como havia feito antes, no quarto da raposa no dia de sua morte naquela realidade perturbadora. Kurama estava preocupado com ele. Este pensamento aqueceu Hiei de uma maneira totalmente estranha para ela. Até aquele momento, tudo o que ele experimentara do amor havia sido a dor da perda quando o amado era tomado dele. Este sentimento quente… era esta sensação que o amor deveria causar nas pessoas? Lágrimas começaram a correr por sua face novamente e Kurama afastou-se em surpresa.

"Hiei?" o ruivo questionou docemente. Ao invés de responder, Hiei inclinou-se e beijou-o nos lábios. Ele esperava que a raposa se afastasse, mas para sua grande surpresa sentiu Kurama corresponder ao seu beijo, e depois de um tempo percebeu a língua dele percorrendo seus lábios pedindo permissão para entrar em sua boca. Hiei estava mais que satisfeito em consentir e logo sua mente estava perdida em um turbilhão de êxtase e incredulidade quando a língua morna de Kurama percorreu sua boca sem perder um único espaço.

"Kurama…" Hiei suspirou quando eles finalmente pararam buscando ar, descansando sua cabeça no peito do ruivo e se obrigando a não iniciar outra crise de choro como acontecera antes. "Gomen nasai. Eu sinto muito," Hiei sussurou com a voz entrecortada.

"Sente muito? Pelo quê?" Kurama perguntou, tentando se afastar o suficiente para ver a face de Hiei. Mas Hiei segurava-se nele com tanta força que o seu rosto permanecia escondido sobre o peito da raposa.

"Por ser tão estúpido. Por não perceber antes que fosse tarde demais. Eu sinto muito, sinto muito! Foi minha culpa, tudo minha culpa!" A voz de Hiei estava partida com a emoção e ele finalmente parou de amaldiçoar a si mesmo por ser tão fraco. Kurama apenas fitou com olhos arregalados o pequeno demônio agarrado a ele. Hiei estava sendo totalmente incoerente e nada do que dizia fazia o menor sentido, mas o pequeno estava mortificado devido a algo que acreditava ter feito, e seja o que fosse era algo macabro, e desafortunadamente parecia ter sido culpa dele.

"Hiei," Kurama tentou tranquilizá-lo, "nada é culpa sua."

"É sim!" Hiei choramingou, finalmente se afastando, seus olhos voltados para os do ruivo. Kurama arfou por um momento mas conseguiu controlar-se. Hiei parecia… perdido. Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas e ele tinha uma terrível expressão de dor em sua face. "Eu sou o único responsável por tudo. Ninguém mais. Só eu! Tudo minha culpa! Não é culpa de Mukuro ou sua, é minha! Minha culpa! Minha culpa…" desviou o olhar para baixo e cerrou os punhos, seus ombros tremendo enquanto ele fechava seus olhos injetados pelas lágrimas, forçando-se a não chorar.

"Hiei…" Kurama não sabia com reagir. Sobre o que Hiei estava falando? Então um súbito pernsamento lhe ocorreu e se perguntou porque não pensara nisso antes. "Hiei, você está falando sobre o pesadelo que teve mais cedo? O pesadelo voltou?"

Hiei vociferou numa risada ensadecida que mais parecia um soluço. "O que eu não daria para isto tudo ser apenas um pesadelo...," sussurrou mais para si mesmo.

"É um pesadelo, Hiei," Kurama tentou acalmá-lo mas Hiei apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você não compreende. É tão real, tanto como a realidade em que estamos. Eu posso sentir. Eu sinto tudo. A dor, o tormento, a culpa. Tudo! É tão real, incrivelmente real. Quando eu estou lá, eu tenho a certeza que é real e aqui onde estamos é apenas um estúpido sonho otimista criado pela minha mente para me fazer sentir melhor. Mas quando estou aqui, eu sinto exatamente o contrário. Estou certo de que este é o mundo real, aqui com você, e o outro é apenas, como você disse, um terrível pesadelo. É tão difícil de falar, eu não consigo!" Com estas últimas palavras Hiei perdeu a luta contra suas lágrimas e elas rolaram em cascatas por sua face, acrescentando mais joias de lágrimas à pilha que se formara na sua última crise de choro.

Kurama apenas o fitou desconcertado. Mais uma vez ele entedera apenas metade do que seu amor lhe dissera e agora estava mais perto do limiar da loucura do que jamais estivera antes. O que Hiei dizia era verdade? Ele perdera tão severamente sua sanidade que não percebia a diferença entre a realidade e um sonho?

"Hiei," Kurama iniciou, estendendo a mão para tocá-lo, mas Hiei saltou da cama parando ao lado dela.

"Não me toque!" Hiei implorou. Sua expressão suavizou e ele olhou para o chão. "Por favor… toda vez que você me toca apenas torna mais difícil sobreviver quando eu volto para… aquele… pesadelo ou que quer que seja aquele inferno. Sempre que você tenta me confortar e me faz acreditar que aqui está a realidade, apenas faz com que eu me odeie ainda mais intensamente quando eu retorno para aquele lugar em que você não está comigo. Por favor, Kurama, apenas pare. Eu te imploro."

"Hiei…" Kurama temia pela sanidade de seu amigo agora. O que acontecera com Hiei? O que estava causando isso? Ele levantou-se da cama e tentou alcançar o amigo novamente, mas Hiei recuou.

"Por favor…" Hiei sussurou com a voz rouca, jóias de lágrima espalhando-se pelo carpete.

"Hiei, deixe-me ajudá-lo," Kurama suplicou, dando um passo em direção ao meio-Koorime. Hiei balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar, mais lágrimas caindo. Ele continuou andando para trás. Kurama percebeu que Hiei estava indo de encontro à sua estante e logo alarmes dispararam em sua mente. Não se lembrava, mas havia algo importante sobre a estante que ele se esquecera com a chegada de Hiei pela manhã, algo perigoso. Olhando de relance, ele viu. A planta! Kurama estava aguando um vaso de planta que deixara em cima da estante quando Hiei chegara encharcado e com frio da chuva. Na pressa para acolher o pequeno demônio, Kurama não guardara a planta adequadamente e agora o vaso de planta se projetava perigosamente na ponta da prateleira.

"Hiei!" Kurama gritou em aviso e avançou, tentando segurá-lo antes que se machucasse. Assustado, Hiei recuou ainda mais, esbarrando na estante. Exatamente como Kurama temera, o vaso caiu sobre a cabeça de Hiei. Hiei desfaleceu, vendo a face preocupada e embaçada de seu amor até que a inconsciência o levasse.

- - - o - - -

Hiei abriu seus olhos lentamente, gemendo com a dor em sua cabeça. Esperava estar no quarto de Kurama, mas foi obrigado a encontrar uma realidade bem mais desagradável quando olhou a si mesmo soterrado sob uma caverna semi-destruída.

"Não… não de novo," murmurou, impossibilitado de se mexer. Tudo doía e ele estava tão fraco. Por que as coisas tinham que ser desse jeito? O que ele fez para merecer isto? Então todos os detalhes do seu mundo voltaram à sua mente e ele lembrou exatamente por que merecia isto e muito mais. Ele murmurou algo pela terceira vez e fechou os olhos, tentando reunir forças para levantar as pedras que o soterravam. Ele tinha certeza de que se não descobrisse logo o que era a realidade sua mente iria mais longe do que a mente de Sensui sequer imaginara.


	7. Enfermo

TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA! Disclaimer: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, esta fic é a tradução da original "The Crystal Heart" em inglês escrita pela Dragonflyr, esta tradução não tem fins lucrativos.

As histórias originais podem ser encontradas aqui:

www . fanfiction s/2121654/1/The_Crystal_Heart

www . fanfiction s/2569689/1/O_Coracao_de_Cristal

- - - o - - -

CAPÍTULO 06 – Enfermo

Koenma lançou um olhar cansado para os dois detetives. Ele não queria fazia isso, por Kami ele realmente não queria. Mas haviam chegado a um ponto em que não havia escolhas.

"Você vai explicar porque nos chamou aqui ou vai ficar nos encarando o dia todo?" Yusuke questionou com impaciência. Kuwabara se manteve em silêncio.

Ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre este encontro.

"Certo, Yusuke, eu já os fiz esperar demais," Koenma suspirou.

"Você pode dizer isso novamente," Yusuke bufou. Koenma olhou desafiadoramente, mas ignorou o comentário. Em alguns instantes o jovem detetive iria saber as razões de estar hesitando tanto em revelar o motivo de tê-los chamado.

"Chamei vocês aqui, Yusuke, porque acredito que encontramos Hiei," Koenma disse calmamente.

"Sem chance! Você encontrou o nanico!" Kuwabara exclamou, um largo sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. Ele nunca iria admitir isto para o demônio destemperado, mas Kuwabara estivera muito preocupado com ele.

"Então, o que estamos esperando Koenma?! Diga-nos onde ele está e nós o resgataremos!" Yusuke empolgou-se, sorrindo tanto quanto Kuwabara. Koenma, entretanto, mantinha-se impassível, os braços cruzados sobre a mesa à sua frente.

"Não é tão simples, Yusuke," disse calmamente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Yusuke perguntou seriamente, seu semblante modificando pela decepção após a breve felicidade e alívio por finalmente ter notícias de seu amigo desaparecido.

"Hiei... tornou-se muito perigoso," Koenma iniciou, procurando pelas palavras adequadas. "Algo aconteceu com ele... modificando-o. Ele se tornou... bem... maligno."

"O que você está dizendo?" Yusuke questionou, tentando saber onde Koenma queria chegar, e o mais importante, porque ele estava tão hesitante. O mau pressentimento de Kuwabara voltou, revirando suas entranhas.

"Você quer dizer que o nanico ficou... maluco?" Kuwabara perguntou lentamente. Koenma suspirou e acenou positivamente.

"Sim, Kuwabara," concordou.

"Isto é absurdo!" Yusuke exasperou-se. "Hiei não poderia… Quer dizer, nada poderia fazê-lo perder a razão! Ele é louco demais para… para… enlouquecer, entende?"

"Eu sei, Yusuke. O fato é que Hiei é muito mais desafiador quando não está em seu juízo perfeito," Koenma referiu, mantendo sua postura calma.

"Como você sabe disso?" Yusuke perguntou subitamente. Estiveram procurando Hiei por meses sem nenhum resultado. Como é que de repente Koenma sabia não apenas a localização de Hiei mas tudo sobre seu desequilíbrio mental?

"Ele se tornou imprevisível e destrutivo, Yusuke. Eu vi o resultado do que ele se tornou nos últimos dois dias e não é nada agradável. Ele incendiou uma floresta inteira e em seguida destruiu metade de uma montanha! É óbvio falar que pela maneira que sua energia flutua tão violentamente que há algo muito errado com ele! Ele é um perigo para si mesmo e para tudo que o cerca!" Koenma concluiu, subindo em sua cadeira e inclinando-se sobre a mesa para encarar o rapaz à sua frente. Um calafrio subiu pela espinha de Yusuke como um mau pressentimento, temendo o que Koenma diria a seguir.

"Por que você está nos dizendo isso, Koenma?" A questão foi feita em um misto de temor e desespero, Koenma virou-se lentamente. Ele esperava que Yusuke gritasse com a notícia, mas ele estava quieto demais. Ele suspeitaria…?

"Porque, Yusuke, Hiei é um demônio muito poderoso," Koenma suspirou, voltando para sentar-se mais uma vez em sua cadeira.

"E sou o único forte o suficiente para contê-lo, correto?" Yusuke murmurou, cerrando os punhos e mirando o chão.

"Contê-lo? Do que você está falando Urameshi?" Kuwabara perguntou, olhando de Yusuke para Koenma, em confusão.

"Ele quer que capturemos, devemos pará-lo antes que ele faça um dano real. Certo Koenma?" Yusuke respondeu, encarando o pequeno líder.

"Sim Yusuke, está certo," Koenma confirmou, tão quieto quanto Yusuke. "Eu preferiria que você não o matasse, se puder evitar, mas faça o que for necessário para pará-lo." Yusuke acentiu, estreitando seus olhos e cerrando os punhos firmemente.

"Do que vocês estão falando! Não podemos matar o nanico!" Kuwabara vociferou alarmado.

"Você não ouviu, Kuwabara?" Yusuke questionou, seus olhos encobertos por sua franja equanto ele fitava o chão. "Hiei está perdido e violento. É uma questão de tempo até ele parar de destruir montanhas e começar a matar pessoas. Talvez humanos. Hiei é um guerreiro forte. Se ele for tão longe quanto Koenma prevê, talvez não sejamos capazes de capturá-lo."

A sala ficou em silêncio, o único som audível era o das passadas de Yusuke enquanto ele se retirava. Kuwabara ficou parado por um momento em choque antes de olhar para Koenma e correr para alcançar Yusuke. Koenma assistiu a saída dos detetives tristemente, desejando saber se a próxima vez que visse Hiei seria para julgar seu espírito.

- - - o - - -

Chovia. As pesadas gotas de água caiam com força suficiente para machucar a pele de uma pessoa. Ou de um humano. Hiei caminhava pela floresta, ignorando a chuva mordaz. Estava extremamente fraco, sua energia estava tão exaurida que seu youki era praticamente inexistente. Sua cabeça latejava e sua perna direita queimava a cada passo enquanto seus pulmões ficavam em brasa a cada inspiração. Seu olho esquerdo estava completamente inchado e sem sua energia para se aquecer ele estava entorpecido pelo frio da chuva.

'Isto é real?' se perguntava enquanto vagava pela floresta. 'Este é o mundo real? Esta dor é real? Será que… alguma coisa aqui é real? Kurama está… estará realmente morto? Ou ele está vivo e isto é um pesadelo? Ou estou louco? Isto realmente importa? Mesmo que esta seja a realidade e o outro um sonho, eu não poderia simplesmente dormir… dormir para sempre e obter o alívio dos sonhos? Não... não iria dar certo. Me recuso a fugir. Se esta é a realidade, tenho que enfrentá-la e vivê-la, não fugirei disto.'

Os pensamentos de Hiei foram interrompidos por um súbito acesso de tosse, forçando-o a cair de joelhos. Fantástico. Sua energia estava tão baixa que ele estava adoecendo. Usualmente sua temperatura central era alta o suficiente para protege-lo de vírus e bactérias. Mas agora que ele estava desprotegido no frio da chuva e sem sua energia para aquecê-lo, estava em risco. Na verdade seu sistema imune era muito frágil. Koorime tem temperaturas muito baixas para agentes infecciosos causarem doenças e demônios de fogo tem temperaturas muito altas. Entretanto, o sistema imune de ambos é praticamente inexistente porque eles usam sua própria temperatura interna para enfrentar germes. Sem a proteção da temperatura eles ficam completamente indefesos.

Hiei resmungou após um espirro, seu nariz escorrendo, limpando-o com a capa. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ele estreitou seus braços ao redor do próprio corpo, lançando um olhar à sua volta. Ele precisava sair da chuva, ir para algum lugar aquecido. Se ele não conseguia elevar sua própria temperatura deveria encontrar outro meio de afastar alguma doença.

Ao olhar para o céu, ele viu uma linha de fumaça, quase se fundindo com as nuvens acinzentadas. À medida que ele seguia a trilha, desejou saber o que faria se encontrasse hostilidade. Ele não estava na sua melhor forma para uma batalha. Mas que chances ele tinha? Ele poderia tentar a sorte com a fumaça ou ficar ali e lentamente morrer congelado. Escolheu finalmente a fumaça.

Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade se arrastando pela floresta, sendo interrompido regularmente por acessos de tosse que quase quebravam suas costelas deixando-o com uma dor tão intensa que quase o fez desmaiar, ele encontrou-se em frente à uma choupana. Lembrou-se vagamente de um conto de fadas que Kurama lhe contara uma vez que incluía algumas crianças encontrando uma cabana na floresta e sendo devoradas em algum momento depois. A óbvia moral da história era 'Não entre na casa de estranhos ou coisas ruins, como ser devorado, poderiam acontecer', mas no momento, estremecendo de frio, o demônio não se importava.

Lentamente, se aproximou. Não havia ninguém por perto. A choupana estava escura e ele não conseguia sentir nenhum youki no local. Empurrou a porta que se abriu. Entrando, viu uma sala com uma mesa, uma cama e uma lareira. O fogo estava ardente, mas não parecia haver ninguém por perto. Seu raciocínio lógico lhe dizia que ninguém iria acender uma fogueira e ir embora, mas por outro lado, sua mente exausta e sobrecarregada de culpa e confusão e obnubilada pela doença não se importava.

Retirou cuidadosamente suas roupas molhadas, movendo-se lentamente para não machucar nenhum de seus ferimentos, tirou o Coração de Cristal do seu bolso e estendeu as roupas molhadas diante do fogo para secar. Com um último esforço atirou-se na cama. Enquanto se arrastava para debaixo das cobertas tentava imaginar que era a cama de Kurama, que ele havia ido até a casa do kitsune com sua doença e agora o ruivo cuidaria dele como sempre fez quando ele necessitara. Comprimindo o Coração de Cristal contra o peito ele adormeceu, com esperança de que o dono da cabana ao retornar não cortasse sua garganta durante o sono.

- - - o - - -

"Eu não sabia que demônios poderiam adoecer" uma voz sussurrou próxima a ele, penetrando seu estado de semiconsciência.

"Podem, sob certas circunstâncias," uma voz que Hiei ao mesmo tempo odiou e desejou ouvir lhe respondeu, despertando subitamente o demônio. "Quando adoecemos, temos febre na tentativa de combater o agente infeccioso com o calor. A temperatura central de Hiei é usualmente muito alta e funciona da mesma forma, mantendo-o saudável. Mas de alguma maneira ela perdeu muita energia e sua temperatura caiu, permitindo que vírus e bactérias se desenvolvessem no seu corpo. Ele não tem nenhuma defesa contra esses agentes como nós temos, Yusuke. Sem o seu calor habitual ele pode adoecer facilmente."

"Oh, e você deve saber tudo sobre este 'calor habitual', não é Kurama?" Yusuke provocou. Hiei quase poderia ver o sorriso brincalhão que decorava o rosto do delinquente.

"Yusuke!" a raposa respondeu, embaraçado. Hiei, que estava deitado com seus olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo a conversa, abriu os olhos observando tudo ao seu redor. Ele estava no templo de Genkai, deitado sobre um futon de um dos quartos. Voltando-se para a porta, pode ver as sombras que pertenciam à Kurama e Yusuke. Havia uma toalha aquecida sobre sua testa e uma bacia de água próxima a sua cabeceira.

A conversa de Yusuke e Kurama aparentemente chegou ao fim, porque suas vozes subitamente pararam e Hiei pode ver a sombra de Yusuke avançar para a esquerda e sumir. Ele fechou seus olhos quando ouviu a porta deslizar para abrir, em parte por causa de sua cefaleia e em parte por que ele não estava certo de que queria ver a raposa silenciosamente atravessando o cômodo, se dirigindo até ele.

'Isto é real?' ele desejou saber, repetindo seus pensamentos prévios nesta outra realidade, esperando encontrar alguma resposta desta vez, mas não obteve.

Ele ouviu a raposa sentar-se ao seu lado e retirar a compressa de sua fronte. Ouviu Kurama mergulhá-la em uma bacia com água e torcê-la. Logo sua face estava sendo gentilmente molhada pela compressa morna. Podia sentir os dedos de Kurama através do pano macio, traçando os contornos de sua face. Testa… olhos… bochechas… nariz… lábios. Cada movimento era apaixonado e gentil. Lentamente, Hiei abriu seus olhos, lançando seu olhar de rubi para cima.

"Hiei…" Kurama sorriu, aliviado ao perceber os olhos do pequeno demônio lhe fitando. As emoções de Hiei estavam partindo seu coração. Todo amor que ele era capaz de sentir estava direcionado ao Kitsune, e simultaneamente sentia um terrível ódio de si mesmo que lhe sufocava por ter matado a raposa em outra realidade, e uma grande confusão por não saber qual das realidades era a verdadeira e qual era um ilusão, e porque ele dirigia tanto rancor a si mesmo. Isto fazia sua cabeça girar, mas ele não desistiria desta vez. Ele se manteria acordado desta vez. Mais fácil falar que fazer.

"Hn," resmungou, fechando seus olhos novamente. "Você não deveria fazer compressa fria para uma pessoa doente?" Uma risada leve veio do alto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos novamente.

"Você não está com febre, Hiei," Kurama sorriu para o pequeno demônio doente, umedecendo novamente a compressa em um recipiente que Hiei podia ver que estava fumegante. "É a falta do calor que está deixando-o doente," Kurama continuou à medida que torcia o pano.

Abrindo o tecido com a mão, Kurama traçou as feições do meio-Koorime mais uma vez.

"Expor-se à chuva antes de chegar à minha casa não ajudou também," Kurama disse à medida que percorria a compressa gentilmente sobre a fronte de Hiei, tendo cuidado de não pressionar demais o Jagan. "Também explica os pesadelos. Apenas delírios da febre, Hiei... mesmo sem febre. Feche os olhos." Hiei obedeceu a Kurama para que ele passasse o pano úmido e morno sobre cada pálpebra. Hiei reabriu os olhos assim que ele conclui, desejando saber se Kurama tinha razão. Seria possível que ele apenas estivesse doente, seu corpo exausto, apesar de ele não perceber, havia apenas extrapolado em seus sonhos?

"Eu não compreendo como sua energia exauriu-se tão drasticamente, mas sua saudade é mais importante no momento. Vamos nos preocupar em combater a doença agora e depois nos preocupamos com o que a causou, né?" Kurama falava mais para si mesmo do que para Hiei, mas suas mãos continuavam a deslizar sobre a pele de Hiei, acariciando suas bochechas e seu nariz delicado com o tecido úmido.

Hiei, recordando o caminho seguido pela mão de Kurama, percebeu o próximo movimento e agarrou seu pulso. Kurama olhou surpreso, mas não fez nenhum movimento para interrompê-lo enquanto o pequeno demônio retirava a compressa da mão de Kurama e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios contra a pele morna.

"Hiei…" Kurama estremeceu, sem saber o que fazer diante da inesperada demonstração de carinho. Hiei estava agindo de maneira estranha ultimamente. Dizia a si mesmo que era apenas a doença, mas não estava muito certo disso. Um simples delírio não seria o suficiente para mudar tanto as atitudes de Hiei como nos últimos dias. Estaria acontecendo alguma coisa, algo que Hiei não lhe tivesse contado?

"Hiei, você precisa descansar," Kurama disse, finalmente interrompendo o silêncio. Tentou soltar sua mão, mas Hiei a segurava firmemente, balançado sua cabeça. "Hiei, você precisa de todas as forças do seu organismo para se recuperar. Tudo o que Yukina, Genkai e eu fizemos não será suficiente se você não ajudar. Você precisa repousar". Hiei balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Não, eu não quero te perder de novo," Hiei murmurou, levando a mão de Kurama até sua face e segurando-a ali. Ele prometera não fugir, e não mostrar o quanto esses dias estavam lhe afetando, mas a presença e proximidade de Kurama, seu calor, seus toques suaves sobre o Jaganshi lhe deixavam atordoado, e ele mais uma vez sem resistência. Aquilo tudo era demais para ele.

Pra o inferno com tudo isso, ele queria estar ali! "Todas as vezes que eu "descanço" eu perco você e não quero que isso aconteça novamente. Eu não sei se isso é real e não me importo mais. Eu quero estar aqui, junto com você. Se isso for fugir da realidade, que seja."

Kurama não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando Hiei, em seus olhos profundos e brilhantes. "Hiei… Não irei a lugar nenhum. Estarei aqui, eu prometo."

"Não." Hiei acenou com a cabeça, numa tentativa de fazer a raposa entender. "Não importa se você está aqui ou não. Você estava aqui todas as outras vezes, e aconteceu da mesma forma. Não quero que aconteça de novo. Quero ficar aqui com você. Eu não quero te deixar."

"Me deixar? E ir pra onde, Hiei?" Kurama questionou preocupado. Hiei parecia genuinamente histérico. Parecia uma criança pedindo aos pais que ficassem com ele e o mantivessem a salvo no escuro. Kurama nunca vira Hiei tão frágil, e vê-lo assim cortava seu coração.

"Você sabe onde," Hiei resmungou, baixando o olhar e mantendo longe de Kurama.

"Não, eu não sei. Diga me para onde, Hiei," Kurama replicou, usando a mão que Hiei havia colocado sobre a própria bochecha para voltar a face do pequeno demônio para si.

"Para aquele lugar, o lugar que você diz ser um pesadelo, mas é terrivelmente real para ser um! Aquele local onde… o local onde eu matei você". A voz de Hiei diminuiu até ficar quase um sussurro inaudível mas continuou, pressionando a mão de Kurama com mais força sobre sua face. "Onde eu... onde eu fui egoísta e estúpido e agora você se foi e tudo o que eu tenho é isto... uma estúpida gema... a estúpida gema, o Coração de Cristal que eu queria tanto."

Hiei fitou Kurama com um olhar triste e suplicante. Kurama sentiu seus olhos arderem ao olhar de volta para o amante. Hiei nunca agira dessa maneira. Ele era forte e inatingível; nada poderia tocá-lo; nada poderia ferí-lo.

E agora ele estava ali, assustado e fragilizado, com medo de dormir.

"Hiei…" Kurama suspirou, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramados. Gentilmente, ele abraçou Hiei, trazendo o demônio de fogo para descansar contra seu peito, com os cabelos de Hiei fazendo cócegas contra o queixo da raposa.

"Eu quero te ajudar, Hiei, e irei. Vou encontrar um meio de te manter aqui comigo, eu te prometo." Kurama parou, esfregando seu nariz contra os cabelos de Hiei. Hiei Enrijeceu seu corpo ao sentir duas lágrimas pingarem em seus cabelos e correrem pelo seu couro cabeludo. A raposa estava chorando por ele… ele não queria provocar isso. A última coisa que ele queria era magoar Kurama com seus problemas, e agora ele fizera isto. Por isso que ele era a Criança Esquecida. Não por ser incapaz de amar, mas por transformar tudo aquilo que amava em algo feio e doloroso.

"Kurama, pare," murmurou baixinho, e seus braços enfraquecido enlaçaram o corpo da raposa. "Não desperdice suas lágrimas por mim."

"Pare com isso!" Kurama chorou, Kurama se afastou quebrando o fraco abraço do meio-Koorime. Segurou o queixo de Hiei delicadamente, tentado faze-lo olhar para si mas o pequeno demônio manteve o olhar baixo. Kurama gemeu em frustração. "Nada do que eu faço por você é desperdício, Hiei," disse firmemente, tentando em vão atrair o olhar dele.

"Sua dor por mim é um desperdício, uma emoção inútil," Hiei respondeu, ainda com o olhar voltado para o chão.

"Você está sofrendo," Kurama replicou um pouco mais agressivo do que pretendia. "É tão difíciI acreditar que te ver sofrendo assim me machuca da mesma forma?"

"Mas você nem mesmo entende porque eu estou sofrendo, raposa! Como você pode sentir a minha dor se nem ao menos sabe porque eu a sinto!" Hiei atirou de volta, finalmente correspondendo ao olhar daquelas piscinas de esmeraldas. Kurama voltou-se para trás por um momento antes de fechar os olhos e suspirar em cansaço.

"Porque isto é o significa amar, Hiei," Kurama respondeu ao abrir os olhos, buscando nos olhos rubis algum sinal de entendimento. "Quando você sofre, eu sofro. Quando você está triste, eu também estou. Quando você está feliz, eu tenho a sua felicidade. Não importa o motivo. Não importa porque você se sente assim, é por você estar sentindo isso que eu correspondo de volta a esses sentimentos."

Hiei voltou-se para Kurama suavemente. Fechou os olhos e finalmente apoiou a fronte contra o queixo do ruivo enquanto o abraçava novamente. Kurama estava surpreso pela pouca força contida naquele abraço. Era um grande esforço para Hiei apenas manter os braços envolvendo a raposa. Ele estava ainda mais fraco do que imaginara.

"Hiei, por favor," Kurama suspirou contra os cabelos pretos, "tenrte dormir. Sei que você não quer, mas tente descansar um pouco. Por favor."

Hiei não queria deixar esse lugar, não queria voltar para a outra realidade, mas seu corpo estava tão cansado que era difícil resistir. Era necessário toda sua força para abarçar a raposa como ele fazia agora. Suas pálpebras pesaram e ele assentiu contra a camisa de Kurama.

"Apenas por você, raposa," ele sussurou enquanto seus olhos fechavam pesadamente, o sono clamando seu corpo exausto quase imediatamente.

- - - o - - -

Hiei torceu o nariz com o cheiro de carne tostada. Lentamente abriu os olhos e teve que piscar algumas vezes antes de poder visualizar o local onde estava. Estava de volta, implacavelmente a realidade caíra sobre ele, estava de volta à mesma maldita cabana na maldita realidade onde ele se condenou a uma eternidade de tormentas e angústias.

"Finalmente você acordou. Por um instante achei que você não acordaria mais," uma voz fez Hiei voltar-se na direção da mesa, seu corpo dolorido protestando contra o movimento. Havia um homem alto e exótico, com longos cabelos azuis e brilhantes olhos dourados. O sorriso amistoso e o tom de voz delicado combinados aos cabelos azuis fizeram Hiei lembrar-se vagamente de uma certa entidade irritante.

"Quem é você?" Hiei questionou, olhando o outro demônio com suspeita.

"Não acha que é mais adequado você se apresentar e talvez me contar como conseguiu todos esses machucados? Afinal, esta é minha casa," o demônio replicou, ainda sorrindo. Hiei comprimiu o cristal em seus dedos, considerando o que o demônio lhe dissera. Finalmente ele suspirou e respondeu ao demônio com um sorriso sádico.

- - - o - - -


	8. Dúvidas

TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA! Disclaimer: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, esta fic é a tradução da original "The Crystal Heart" em inglês escrita pela Dragonflyr, esta tradução não tem fins lucrativos.

As histórias originais podem ser encontradas aqui:

www . fanfiction s/2121654/1/The_Crystal_Heart

www . fanfiction s/2569689/1/O_Coracao_de_Cristal

- - - o - - -

CAPÍTULO 07 – Dúvidas

Kuwabara sentou-se na cama do detetive espiritual enquanto o observava encher a mochila com o material para acampamento.

"Continuo achando isso errado," resmungou. Não importava o grau de suspeição de Koenma, Hiei sempre fora leal ao time e lhe parecia um ato perverso e lastimável caçá-lo dessa forma, tendo apenas um palpite. Yusuke suspirou e fechou sua mochila, voltando-se para Kuwabara. O jovem usualmente cheio de energia parecia exausto e desgastado ao encontrar o olhar de seu amigo.

"Kuwabara… existe algo mais... algo que Koenma não lhe disse…" Yusuke suspirou, sentando-se na cama ao lado do ruivo, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos pretos.

"Quê? O que ele não me contou?" Kuwabara perguntou ansiosamente. Talvez não tenha sido apenas um pressentimento. Talvez Hiei tenha feito algo terrível afinal. Talvez… mas Kuwabara duvidava disso.

"É sobre… sobre Kurama," Yusuke murmurou, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos. Kuwabara arregalou os olhos. Koenma havia dito que Kurama fora assassinado por um demônio, mas Kuwabara nunca acreditara realmente nessa história. Kurama era muito forte e incrivelmente astuto para se deixar ser atacado dessa forma. Além do mais, não havia sinais de luta no quarto da raposa, apenas um corpo… com o peito violentamente rasgado e o coração arrancado. Kuwabara estremecia ao relembrar como estava o corpo do amigo.

"Koenma…Koenma acredita que…" Yusuke suspirou pesadamente e se forçou a continuar. Ele odiava ter que dizer aquilo, nem ao menos acreditava nessa história, mas... Koenma estava certo, que outra explicação teriam? "Ele acredita que... Hiei... tem alguma coisa haver com tudo isso."

"ELE ACHA QUE O NANICO MATOU O KURAMA!" Kuwabara pulou da cama, com um olhar de choque e descrença voltado para Yusuke. Aquilo não era verdade, não poderia ser. Impossível! Hiei nunca faria isso. Ele era mais próximo de Kurama que qualquer outro, por que diabos iria matá-lo?

"Hiei usou o Jagan para bloquear a vigilância de Koenma naquela noite," Yusuke explicou calmamente, enquanto corria novamente os dedos pelos cabelos.

"Então… então não há provas de que Hiei é o assassino!" Kuwabara exclamou esperançoso, mas Yusuke apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, mas não há provas de que ele seja inocente. Koenma me mostrou a gravação Kuwabara."

"Quando?!" Kuwabara cortou seu amigo. Odiava ficar de fora. Primeiramente ninguém lhe contara da morte de Genkai, e então fora deixado em casa durante todo o fiasco no Makai, e agora Kurama fora assassinado, todos acreditavam que havia sido Hiei, mas ninguém informara Kuwabara sobre isto.

"Depois do funeral," Yusuke respondeu, cabisbaixo. "Não contei a ninguém porque não acreditava que pudesse ser verdade. Mas… droga, Kuwabara, é suspeito. Quero dizer, Hiei foi visto entrando no quarto de Kurama e neste ponto a fita é interrompida, como se alguém a tivesse alterado, ou algo do tipo, e a próxima cena que se vê é Hiei saindo e Kurama morto no local onde nós o encontramos. Talvez… talvez Koenma esteja certo."

"Não Urameshi, não repita isso," Kuwabara replicou exasperado.

"Por que não? Você mesmo disse, Hiei está perdido. Psicopatas matam gente o tempo todo. Talvez ele tenha enlouquecido. Talvez ele realmente tenha matado Kurama. Não temos como saber!" Yusuke se desesperou, levantando-se e agitando suas mãos ao acaso. Tudo ficou silencioso por um minuto e então Kuwabara apoiou a mão no ombro de seu amigo, confortando-o.

"Vamos descobrir."

- - - o - - -

Hiei sentou-se na cama cautelosamente, pegando suas roupas já secas. O demônio de cabelos azuis, Tejinashi, havia curado a maioria de suas feridas e todos os seus ossos quebrados, mas ainda estava todo inchado e dolorido. Após ouvir sua história, Tejinashi ofereceu comida e cuidados, algum tempo depois disse ainda que poderia ajuda-lo. Hiei não compreendia bem sobre o que ele estava falando, mas ficara feliz por um momento de paz para refletir sobre os acontecimentos.

Quando Hiei começara a calçar as botas um espirro que ele estivera segurando finalmente rompeu e ele caiu para trás, derrubando a bota no chão. Ele amaldiçoou e limpou seu nariz que estava escorrendo. Bebeu um estranho líquido roxo que Tejinashi deixou para ajudar com o resfriado. Sendo honesto, Hiei se sentia mais forte e definitivamente mais aquecido, o que não evitava a dor de cabeça que ainda estava sentindo.

Assim que fechou a última fivela de suas botas, ergueu-se, agora completamente vestido, e se virou para pegar o Coração de Cristal ao lado da cama, onde o deixara antes de retirar suas roupas. Segurou-o em sua mão e admirou os reflexos bruxuleantes do fogo em suas várias superfícies.

"Kurama…" suspirou ternamente. Teria dito mais, no entanto a porta abriu-se subitamente e Tejinashi entrou carregando em seus braços um velho livro com capa de couro.

"Ah, aqui estamos!" anunciou excitado colocando o livro sobre a mesa, fingindo não observar o súbito movimento que Hiei fez ao guardar o Coração de Cristal no bolso.

"Agora… vamos ver…" Tejinashi começou as passar as páginas do livro, enquanto Hiei olhava sobre seus ombros. O livro parecia com o que os humanos chamam de 'livro de feitiços'. Havia todos os tipo de receitas de poções, encantamentos, maldições, e todos os tipos de feitiços. Tejinashi folheou da primeira à última página até encontrar o que estava procurando.

"Aha! O Coração Cristal!" disse triunfante, olhar brilhando voltado para um Hiei impassível.

"Hmm…" Tejinashi murmurou, deslizando o dedo sobre a página. "Você já sabe o básico…" Ele virou a página e gritou alto quando achou o que procurava. Hiei seguiu seus dedos até metade da página até uma linha em negrito que dizia "Feitiço de Avivamento". Seu coração falho uma batida. O que significava isto? Esse era o jeito de trazer Kurama de volta? Era isso que estava procurando há tanto tempo?

"Para reviver aquele que entregou seu coração," Tejinashi leu em voz alta, "aproxime coração e corpo e recite…" ele parou, deslizando o dedo pelo resto da página. "Ok, basicamente precisamos unir o coração ao corpo e apenas recitar o encantamento com uma troca de energia, nada muito difícil."

"Troca de energia?" Hiei perguntou desconfiado, inconscientemente tocando o coração em seu bolso.

"Sim, sinto lhe dizer que nada vem sem um preço a pagar. Terei que usar grande quantidade de energia para invocar o encantamento, mas você terá que fazer o mesmo, e eu temo que seja mais do que você possa suportar."

"Quanto?" Hiei não se importava realmente com a resposta, daria sua vida se fosse necessário, mas achou que adequado que ele perguntasse.

"Na verdade, aqui diz que o feitiço irá destituir seus poderes para unir coração e corpo como uma alma uma vez mais," Tejinashi explicou, observando a reação de Hiei, que apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele teve que se reconstruir a partir do zero após implantar o Jagan, e estava disposto a fazer o mesmo por Kurama. Estremeceu ligeiramente ao se lembrar do quanto era doloroso estar sem seus poderes, mas se este fosse o preço estaria mais do que feliz por pagá-lo.

"Eu lhe aconselho a pensar sobre isso, meu amigo. Você não deve tomar uma decisão precipitada," Tejinashi disse tranquilamente enquanto fechava o livro. "Sempre há a possibilidade de um feitiço sair errado, e quando há perda de poderes… bem… as coisas podem ficar bem desagradáveis."

"Conheço os riscos e não me importo!" Hiei rosnou, olhando para o demônio que parecia querer convencê-lo a desistir de trazer sua raposa de volta. Tejinashi suspirou e levantou-se.

"Apenas não quero vê-lo fazendo este sacrifício inútil," ele disse sentando-se da cadeira. "Afinal, que bem você faria ao trazer seu amigo de volta e colocá-lo na mesma situação em que você está agora, sozinho do mundo, sem alguém que se importe." O demônio mais alto parou, estudando Hiei por um momento, antes de se virar e caminhar em direção à porta. "Irei buscar os suplementos necessários à nossa jornada para realizar sua ressurreição. Demorarei algumas horas. Por favor, tire esse tempo para repensar a sua decisão."

Hiei ficou olhando para a porta que se fechou atrás do demônio azul que saiu. Ele queria Kurama de volta e faria o que fosse necessário, não importavam os riscos. Mas à medida que sua raiva esfriava e ele voltava a raciocinar, começou a pensar nas palavras de Tejinashi.

'Se eu morrer na tentativa de trazer Kurama de volta, que bem eu farei? Ele voltaria a viver é claro, mas eu não poderia aproveitar isso e obviamente ele também não se eu perder minha vida nesta tentativa. Raposa estúpida… ele provavelmente se culparia por isso. Então… o que eu devo fazer? E se tudo der certo e tudo o que eu conseguir for machucá-lo novamente? Hn, a Criança Maldita, de fato. Primeiro eu o mato, e depois eu o trago de volta para uma vida de dor e tormento... minha vida.'

Hiei suspirou enquanto se arrastava para a cama e sentando-se no colchão elástico, retirando o Coração de Cristal do seu bolso. Tal como antes, a luz do fogo era refletida pela gema de forma hipnotizante e ele se viu olhando profundamente no cerne do Cristal. Ele piscou… e subitamente encontrou-se deitado em um quarto escuro olhando para o teto.

O quê… a cabana de Genkai! Como?! Ele não estava adormecido. Ele simplesmente piscara. Esta era a prova de que essa realidade não era um sonho… ou ele estava enlouquecendo com sua mente desperta também? Maldição! Por que isso continuava acontecendo?! Enquanto ele estava dormindo era aceitável… mas e se ele começasse a pular de realidade a qualquer momento, dormindo ou acordado? Ele não estava certo de que podia lidar com isso e manter intacta o que sobrara de sua sanidade… se é que ainda havia alguma neste momento.

Ele piscou novamente, experimentando. Nada, ainda continuava na cabana de Genkai. Respirando fundo, ele se obrigou a manter a calma. Havia aprendido a sempre estar sufocado com a presença da raposa nesta realidade, o que servia apenas para aumentar sua auto-depreciação na outra realidade sombria. Agora, no entanto, ele se encontrava dolorido com a ausência do ruivo, que não estava ali para confortá-lo. Ele nunca se permitira sentir tanta fraqueza, essa necessidade de ter outra pessoa por perto, e ele certamente nunca admitiria a ninguém que tivera esse sentimento, mas ao mesmo tempo ele desejava ceder ao sentimento e deixar Kurama amenizar todos os seus medos e dúvidas, mesmo que por apenas um instante.

"Hiei," Kurama sorriu ao sentar ao lado do meio-Koorime, colocando a bandeja ao alcance dele. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem," Hiei respondeu de forma direta, sem retirar os olhos do ruivo à sua frente. Sentia o mesmo turbilhão em que estivera anteriormente. Ele queria tão desesperadamente segurar a raposa em seus braços, beijá-lo, deixar o mundo escapar e se perder nas piscinas verde-esmeralda que eram os olhos da raposa, mas controlou seu desejo sabendo que a outra realidade seria ainda mais dolorosa, para onde aparentemente ele poderia voltar a qualquer hora.

"Você está com fome?" Kurama perguntou, apontando a bandeja, "Yukina preparou para você." Hiei apenas balançou a cabeça. Odiava recusar um ato de bondade de sua irmã, especialmente porque ela se entristeceria ao saber que ele não comera da sua comida, mas Hiei estava muito aflito com a situação para conseguir comer neste momento.

"Você tem que comer, Hiei," Kurama o repreendeu, "Você nunca vai recuperar suas forças se não se alimentar adequadamente." Hiei estreitou os olhos aborrecido e desviou o olhar. Detestava quando Kurama o tratava como se fosse alguma criança malcriada.

"Não estou com fome," Hiei rosnou, seu tom desafiando a raposa a oferecer novamente. Kurama suspirou derrotado. Às vezes Hiei era teimoso demais.

"Tudo bem, Hiei, não vou forçar." Hiei fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos sob os cobertores. Maldição, ele fizera de novo! Tudo o que ele sabia era magoar a raposa, mais uma vez e sempre. Ele quase sorria com a ironia. Esta era a única verossimilhança entre as duas realidades. Em ambas, ele só trazia preocupação e dor a sua raposa. Talvez ele não devesse trazer a raposa de volta. Se Hiei só conseguia ferir a raposa, qual seria o objetivo disto?

Kurama surpreendeu-se com a reação de Hiei e sua expressão de dor, preocupando-se imediatamente, "Hiei? Você está bem? Está com dor?" Hiei cerrou os dentes com mais força, apertando seus punhos até quase tirar sangue. DROGA!

Por que ele sempre fazia isso! O meio-Koorime estava prestes a fugir daquela casa! Ele era uma doença; um câncer nefasto que destruía tudo ao seu alcance, modificando tudo o que era bom e puro em escuridão e sofrimento.

"Hiei? Hiei!" A raposa estava chacoalhando o menor, a preocupação inconfundível e doentia em sua voz.

'Por favor, raposa, pare!' Hiei pensou desesperadamente enquanto o ruivo continuava a sacudi-lo e a chamar seu nome. 'Pare, não se preocupe comigo. Eu não mereço sua preocupação. Por favor, apenas pare!'

"PARE!" O grito fugiu de sua boca surpreendendo-o e fazendo o seu amor pular pra trás em surpresa. "Pare, Kurama…" Hiei sussurrou. Ele estava sentado agora, afastando-se da raposa, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto pálido e caindo no chão em perfeitas jóias de lágrima.

"Hiei… o quê…?" Hiei estremeceu quando a raposa chamou seu nome e aproximou-se para tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou para longe de seu alcance.

"Pare… não faz isso de novo! Por favor…" Aquele olhar em Hiei, era o olhar de um animal ferido e asustado, um olhar que Kurama nunca imaginara ver nos rubis gélidos que eram os olhos de Hiei, sempre tão orgulhoso. No entanto, estava ali, claro como o dia.

"Fazer o quê, Hiei?" Kurama ousou perguntou, silenciosamente tecendo uma barreira em torno do quarto, formando uma armadilha caso seu amado decidisse fugir. Não sabia o que se passava com Hiei, mas o que viu em seus olhos era a prova de que ele era um perigo para si mesmo e para todos ao seu redor caso decidisse desaparecer novamente, como ele sempre fazia quando a situação era difícil de suportar.

"Machucar-se por minha causa!" Hiei chorou, afastando-se lentamente em direção à porta. Ele tinha que sair dali. Tinha que se afastar da raposa. Ele não aguentava mais. Estava desesperado tentando trazer Kurama de volta, no entanto, mesmo nesta realidade, onde Kurama estava vivo e bem, tudo o que Hiei fazia era feri-lo e magoar suas feridas, até sangrá-las. "Se você quer algo, apenas tome," Hiei tentou explicar, sem estar certo de que sua explicação fizesse algum sentido. "Você está sempre tentando me… me agradar para conseguir o que você quer e sempre termina do mesmo jeito: você se machuca e nunca consegue o que quer que você desejava de qualquer maneira. Apenas pare!"

Kurama olhou para ele, atordoado. Não eram exatamente os delírios de um insano, de fato ele poderia lembrar-se de uma série de eventos onde o que Hiei estava dizendo se provava verdadeiro. Mas esse pensamento não tornava Hiei dono da situação, ele sempre alimentara o medo secreto de que ao pressionar muito Hiei ele se afastaria para sempre, por isso sempre deixara Hiei escolher seu próprio caminho. Ele nunca imaginara que faria tanto mal ao pequeno demônio.

"Hiei… Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim," Kurama sussurrou, sua voz entalada na garganta, seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. Hiei se amaldiçoou e desviou o olhar. Fizera novamente! Tinha que ir embora agora, antes que a raposa tentasse mais algum golpe.

Concentrando-se, esperava reunir energia suficiente para ao menos afastar-se da cabana de Genkai. Não em sua velocidade usual, mas o suficiente para ficar fora do alcance de qualquer um que quisesse segui-lo. Voltando-se para a porta, apoiou-se de quatro, quase na posição de um velocista, e num piscar de olhos se foi.

"Hiei! Espere!" As palavras não haviam saído da boca de Kurama e Hiei já estava materializado próximo à porta, caindo para trás com a força do kekkai que o atingira, mas que ele estivera muito desorientado ou distraído para perceber. Atingiu o chão duro e ficou deitado ali, imóvel.

Tropeçando em seus próprios pés, Kurama jogou-se ao lado do seu amor caído no chão. Um tanto hesitante, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Hiei, olhando com horror para o corpo caído no chão diante dele.

"Hiei? Hiei! Fale comigo! Hiei!" As lágrimas que marejaram seus olhos anteriormente, agora serpenteavam sobre sua face enquanto ele gentilmente levantava a cabeça do pequeno demônio para descansar em seu colo. "Hiei, por favor! Acorde!" Ele começou a sacudir suavemente os ombros do demônio, tentando trazê-lo de volta à consiência. "Hiei…"

Desta vez ele obteve um gemido de dor e quase abraçou o demônio de fogo em alívio, mas conteve-se por medo de causar-lhe mais dor. Lentamente, as orbes rubras ainda desfocadas voltaram-se para cima, apenas para se perderem novamente quando Hiei fechou os olhos novamente no momento em que sentiu a umidade de uma lágrima cair sobre sua fronte.

"G-gomen," Kurama desculpou-se, atropelando as palavras, enquanto limpava as lágrimas caídas sobre a pele de Hiei. Não sabia porque continuava chorando, Hiei estava bem, mas por alguma razão não conseguia parar.

Hiei abriu os olhos em surpresa ao ouvir a voz da raposa. Olhando para cima, sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver à condição a qual Kurama estava reduzido. Seus lindos olhos esmeraldas estavam vermelhos e inchados e dois rios de lágrimas corriam continuamente em sua face pálida. Hiei desviou o olhar em desgosto, não por Kurama, mas por ele ser a causa do tormento da raposa.

Kurama não sabia o que fazer, não era um evento que ele estivesse acostumado a enfrentar. Não chorava desde que era criança, e mesmo naquela ocasião ele chorara nas situações em que era esperado que uma criança humana chorasse. Uma encenação… todas as vezes em que chorara no passado, ao menos durante sua vida como Minamino Shuichi, sempre era fingimento; um enredo genuíno da humanidade que não possuía. Espere… não… isso não era completamente verdade… houve uma vez, quando sua mãe fora salva do Espelho das Trevas. Naquele momento ele realmente chorara de alívio e felicidade por não a ter perdido. Por quê? Porque ele a amava. Era igual, ele tinha a mesma sensação. Quando Hiei foi atingido pelo kekkai, Kurama sentiu seu coração parar com o pensamento de que seu negligente demônio poderia ter se machucado seriamente. Mas ele estava bem agora, e apensa este fato já era suficiente para fazer o orgulhoso Youko Kurama se derramar em lágrimas. Ele realmente amava o excêntrico e imprevisível meio-Koorime, não é mesmo?

Hiei continuava olhando na direção oposta enquanto mais lágrimas corriam, a chuva salgada molhando suas roupas e pele. Sentiu um aperto desconfortável no peito. Sua raposa estava sofrendo, e ele nunca o havia visto chorar, o que só poderia significar que o sofrimento deveria ser insuportável. Afinal, a única coisa que faria Hiei chorar seria a morte da raposa e todos os eventos perturbadores que ocorreram, e ele e Kurama não eram muito diferentes neste aspecto. Kurama cresceu mais… mais sensível no Ningenkai, mas isso não queria dizer que ele se houvesse reduzido a uma criatura tão fraca que chorasse a cada pequena mágoa, como ele via alguns humanos fazerem, particularmente as fêmeas. Não, Kurama era mais forte que isso, ele poderia até mesmo sofrer os maiores danos emocionais sem se desfazer de sua máscara, piores até mesmo do que Hiei acreditava poder suportar. Então por quê… por que ele estava chorando?

"O que você está fazendo, raposa?" Hiei perguntou, não mais que um sussurro, os olhos ainda voltados para o chão.

"O… o quê?" respondeu surpreso, a voz embargada pela emoção; emoção esta que não soou como dor aos ouvidos de Hiei. O que apenas aumentou sua curiosidade em compreender a estranha atitude da raposa.

"Por quê… por que você está chorando?" Hiei iniciou a pergunta em um grunido áspero, mas ao se virar para a raposa ele interrompeu-se um pouco atordoado, forçando-se a concluir a frase num tom suave que ele usava apenas para Kurama e Yukina. As lágrimas ainda marcavam sua face e seus olhos continuavam vermelhos, mesmo assim ele estava sorrindo calorosamente para o pequeno demônio repousando sobre seu colo, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

"P-porque… você está certo," Kurama estava sorrindo em meio às lágrimas, tornando a fala quase impossível. Hiei arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão mas não disse nada, ponderando sobre o que a raposa estava falando. Ele estava chorando por estar… feliz? Aparentemente Kurama recuperara a compostura enqunato Hiei estava mergulhado e conjecturas porque subitamente Hiei ouviu a voz macia mais uma vez.

"Eu… eu estava preocupado que… que você tentasse… fugir," Kurama iniciou, tentando controlar os soluços que irrompiam e atrapalhavam seu discurso ainda mais do que o riso. "Então… eu… eu fiz um ke-kekkai. Mas… mas você não percebeu… e quando você foi atingido…" Kurama se interrompeu e momentaneamente a luz dos olhos de Kurama se apagou ao se lembrar do momento em que Hiei desmaiou e ficou caído no chão.

À medida que as memórias fluiam, Kurama se perdeu em pensamentos e o sorriso em sua face falhou por um momento e foi substituído pelo que Hiei estivera esperando ver desde o início: dor. Hiei tentou se virar, não queria ver a dor naqueles olhos, mas este movimento trouxe Kurama de volta à realidade, fazendo-o apenas abraçar Hiei mais forte em seus braços, restringindo seus movimentos.

"Hiei, pare," Hiei parou de lutar e voltou-se para a raposa. Kurama fixou nele um olhar enviesado que quase desmentia o olhar gentil e quase amoroso que ele havia lhe reservado alguns momentos antes. "Hiei…" Kurama suspirou enquanto olhava para Hiei e suas feições assumiam uma expressão de contentamento cansado. "Hiei," ele iniciou, correndo seus dedos distraidamente pelos cabelos negros arrepiados, "você não pode se punir pelo meu sofrimento."

"Mas—" Hiei tentou interromper, para argumentar, mas a mão de Kurama momentaneamente saiu de seus cabelos para cobrir seus lábios.

"Deixe-me terminar," Kurama sorriu tranquilizador para o demônio de fogo e este obedientemente cerrou os lábios, esperando que a raposa continuasse. "Eu não sou como você," Kurama suspirou, sua mão voltando a ocupar seu lugar entre os cabelos de um Hiei surpreso. "Eu não consigo disfarçar todas as minhas emoções, ao menos não tão bem como você acredita que eu consigo. Claro que na companhia de certas pessoas eu posso manter minhas barreiras erguidas, para não deixar que eles percebam quando estou triste ou deprimido ou o que quer que seja. Mas quando estou sozinho, ou com você, as barreiras caem, elas tem que ceder. Não consigo mantê-las erguidas o tempo todo. Hiei, kitsunes são criaturas sentimentais por natureza, e o tempo que passei no Ningenkai apenas intensificou essa característica. Se estou feliz eu demonstro, e se estou sofrendo também. E isso significa que você deve aprender a lidar com as minhas emoções, boas e ruins, e não se machucar devido a isso. Compreende?"

Hiei olhou para o rosto sorridente acima e subitamente se sentiu culpado. Kurama estava tão receptivo com ele, acabara de admitir que Hiei era o único a quem ele se mostrava, e Hiei mantivera tudo escondido, até aquele momento em que as emoções violentas irromperam da insanidade que ele enfrentou nos últimos dias. E o que era pior, Kurama sentiu-se livre para demonstrar seus sentimentos e Hiei os jogara-os de volta na raposa… o mesmo que Mukuro fizera com ele… o mesmo que todos sempre fizeram com ele. Ele não poderia culpar Kurama por se sentir assim.

"Entendo," Hiei replicou, levando à mão até a face de Kurama para secar-lhe as lágrimas que ainda corriam pelas bochechas. Kurama abriu o sorriso, fechando seus olhos inchados em genuína felicidade e apoiando-se no toque do pequeno demônio. "Mas…" Hiei recomeçou, tentando vocalizar um sentimento incompreensível, e que estava fora de seu discernimento.

"Mas…?" Kurama insistiu, abrindo os olhos uma vez mais quando Hiei deslizou a mão para o peito de Kurama.

"Mas… você deve fazer o mesmo por mim," Hiei finalmente conseguiu expressar as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta. "Você não pode ficar angustiado e preocupado com cada coisa que me incomoda. Você mesmo disse… quando se ama alguém, você apenas divide as emoções, independente do motivo de se sentir assim. Se você está triste ou com raiva, eu também me sinto assim. E… e quando você se machuca… mesmo que minimamente e de forma não intencional—" Hiei foi interrompido novamente pela mão delicada de Kurama cobrindo seus lábios mais uma vez, silenciando-o efetivamente.

"Hiei, as relações humanas… er… entre demônios são baseadas em dor. Quando você abre o coração para alguém sempre corre o risco de machucá-lo, ou de se machucar. Você não pode evitar, isso sempre acontece de qualquer forma. Mas os elos mais fortes são capazes de enfrentar toda dor e sofrimento e se fortalecer cada vez mais. Eu não tenho receio de estreitar nosso elo, Hiei, mesmo que ele signifique atravessar a mais brilhante alegria ou enfrentar a mais obscura das dores, desde que eu possa permanecer ao seu lado. Eu te amo."

Hiei olhou para Kurama, sem palavras, e subitamente soube que tinha que correr o risco e tentar trazer Kurama de volta na outra realidade. Como Tejinashi havia mencionado, havia a chance real de Hiei morrer no processo e, como ele pensara antes, estava certo de que se isso ocorresse Kurama ficaria em pedaços, mas ele tinha que tentar. Ele devia muito à Kurama, e além disso, Hiei não tinha dúvidas de que se Kurama estivesse no seu lugar, a astuta raposa tomaria sua decisão em um piscar de olhos.

Hiei sorriu, um sorriso sincero e genuíno, e fechou seus olhos em absoluto contentamento. "Eu também te amo, Kurama." Abriu seus olhos novamente, disposto a se sentar e mostrar à raposa o quanto o amava, quando um brilho atingiu as orbes rubis fazendo-o piscar e afundar de volta no colchão macio abaixo dele em surpresa. Não se encontrava mais no templo de Genkai, mas no Makai, no chalé de Tejinashi.

Amaldiçoando, ele se sentou esfregando suas têmporas. Sua enxaqueca retornara com intensidade. Ele se encolheu em dor quando a porta foi aberta com violência e Tejinashi anunciou seu retorno. Por que ele tinha que ser tão barulhento?

"Então," o demônio de cabelos azuis fixou seu olhar brilhante e malicioso em Hiei, "você decidiu?"

"Sim," Hiei respondeu enquanto guardava a gema preciosa em seu casaco. "Eu farei."

- - - o - - -


	9. Compreensão

TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA! Disclaimer: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, esta fic é a tradução da original "The Crystal Heart" em inglês escrita pela Dragonflyr, esta tradução não tem fins lucrativos.

As histórias originais podem ser encontradas aqui:

www . fanfiction s/2121654/1/The_Crystal_Heart

www . fanfiction s/2569689/1/O_Coracao_de_Cristal

- - - o - - -

CAPÍTULO 08 – Compreensão

Hiei gruniu impaciente, cruzando os braços e apoiando-se na porta de entrada enquanto Tejinashi terminava de empacotar as poucas provisões e o livro de feitiços.

"Vamos ou não?" O impaciente demônio de fogo fechou os olhos, aborrecido. Cada minuto perdido era um minuto a mais antes de reviver a raposa perdida.

"Tranquilize-se, Hiei," a voz suave ecoou em seus ouvidos. "Seja paciente." Os olhos de Hiei quase saíram das órbitas e por pouco ele não caiu com a violência com que se atirou para frente, afastando-se da porta. Era a voz de Kurama, ele tinha absoluta certeza. Ele sentiu a respiração acariciar seus ouvidos, sentiu o suave aroma de rosas que sempre desprendia de seu amado. E no entanto, ali estava ele, ainda na cabana de Tejinashi.

O demônio de cabelos azuis olhou desconfiado para o meio da sala onde Hiei tropeçou nos próprios pés como se tivesse sido atingido pela parede. Franzindo a fronte, Tejinashi olhou inquisidor para o meio-Koorime que massageava as têmporas e balançava levemente a cabeça como se fosse desmaiar.

"Hiei?" perguntou, colocando a mochila sobre os ombros e dando um passo à frente, preparando-se para apoiar o demônio caso ele tivesse outro… por falta de melhor explicação… ataque.

"Estou bem!" Hiei resmungou, vendo Tejinashi avançar em sua direção. Sentia-se nauseado e sua enxaqueca retornara, mas não permitiria que aquele estranho soubesse toda a verdade sobre sua… condição atual. Em todo caso, seria difícil explicar, especialmente porque ele não compreenderia o que estava acontecendo.

"Apenas vamos logo!" Hiei girou sobre os calcanhares indo em direção à porta, sua cabeça ainda rodando. Reprimiu um gemido e foi determinado em direção à porta.

"Certo!' Tejinashi ficou indeciso entre aliviar o clima ou usar seu humor peculiar que Hiei desconhecia. "Vamos buscar este corpo!"

- - - o - - -

Yusuke e Kuwabara assistiram aborrecidos aos três integrantes do grupo de elite abrirem o portal de ligação entre Ningenkai and the Makai. Haviam passado tantas vezes por isso no passado que o feito havia perdido sua imponência e agora tudo parecia apenas excessivamente chamativo neste momento. Em poucos instantes o portal estava completo e a equipe se afastou permitindo que Yusuke e Kuwabara passassem por ele. Yusuke seguiu adiante, mas Kwabara segurou seu braço subitamente, efetivamente o parando.

"O que houve Kuwabara?" o detective espiritual perguntou surpreso.

"Hiei…" Kuwabara murmurou, olhos esbugalhados e a face pálida, sem querer acreditar no que sentia.

"O quê?" Yusuke questionou, voltando-se para o amigo.

"Posso sentir… ele está aqui." Kuwabara encarou Yusuke. "Hiei está aqui no Ningenkai!"

- - - o - - -

Hiei tinha que admitir que as habilidades de Tejinashi o impressionaram. Abrira sozinho o portal entre os mundos de forma muito mais eficiente que um grupo inteiro da guarda espiritual. Agora ele se encontrava de pé diante de um portão que o separava de uma grande área de terra descuidada, coberta por uma variedade de retângulos e estátuas produzidas nos mais diversos materiais, desde cimento até mármore. Hiei conhecia este lugar. Já estivera aqui uma vez. O cemitério.

- - - o - - -

Os últimos raios de sol brilharam no crepúsculo, como um aviso da chuva que ameaçara cair durante o dia. Ao longe uma silhueta esguia e solitária contrastava com o céu escuro sobre uma pequena colina aparentemente abandonada, e que em uma primeira impressão, parecia apenas sufocada por ervas daninhas e cheia de pedras perdidas.

Uma lápide, no entanto, se destacou. Estava no topo da pequena colina e era feita de mármore preto polido. Não havia nenhum sinal de erva daninha próximo à pedra. Toda a área ao redor do túmulo estava livre das ervas e apenas a relva cobria a colina, dando suporte a uma pequena formação de flores delicadas e perfumadas. Na superfície da lápide liam-se as palavras:

Minamino Suehiro

Marido Devoto

Pai Amado

E próximo a essa lápide se destacava uma silhueta, cabeça baixa, em silêncio. Outro flash de luz revelou uma nova silhueta menor, atrás da primeira, olhando tudo com curiosidade e desapontamento em seus olhos vermelho-sangue.

"Kurama." A voz que quebrou o silêncio era baixa e pesada, tão profunda quanto o trovão que soou obscurecendo suas palavras.

"Hiei," o outro tranquilamente o reconheceu, levantando a cabeça, mas mantendo o olhar fixo à pedra diante de si.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, raposa? Vai chover." As palavras foram ditas sem qualquer sinal de curiosidade ou emoção.

"Estava apenas… visitando," Kurama respondeu, abaixando-se para acariciar o caule de uma rosa vermelha, fazendo-a inclinar-se contra a lápide, quase acariciando a superfície lisa com suas pétalas macias.

"Hn," Hiei resmungou, andando até estar ao lado de seu companheiro. Seus olhos percorreram as palavras gravadas no mármore ônix e voltou-se com um olhar intrigado para a raposa ajoelhado ao lado dele. "Minamino… seu pai humano?"

Kurama confirmou, acenando com a cabeça, levantando-se mais uma vez. Hiei bufou, impaciente.

"Não desperdice seus sentimentos com cadáveres que não sentem isso de qualquer maneira. O morto não ganha nada com esta demonstração de fraqueza e instabilidade emocional," Hiei considerou, cruzando os braços e olhando de soslaio para o túmulo. O corpo da raposa ficou tenso e ele cerrou os punhos, fazendo Hiei olhar com surpresa. Apesar da mudança na postura, quando Kurama finalmente falou sua voz mantinha o tom calmo e suave de sempre.

"Mesmo assim, me sinto melhor, Hiei." Novamente Hiei bufou, demonstrando seu desinteresse.

"Isso é absurdo," Hiei bufou, fechando os olhos diante de um novo clarão. "Será que este mundo fraco está tão diluído em você que o fez acreditar que vir aqui ajoelhar-se diante… diante desta… pedra ou simplesmente deixá-la ignorada como tantos outros o fazem realmente importa? Não há nada que você pode fazer para trazê-lo de volta, esse luto não tem sentido, especialmente depois de tantos anos, é apenas desperdício de tempo. Ainda mais considerando que ele era apenas um humano."

O trovão soou novamente e antes mesmo que ele parasse de ressoar em seus ouvidos Hiei sentiu-se ser levantado do chão preso em um aperto de ferro por sua capa. Seus olhos rubros arregalaram-se em surpresa para enfrentar as íris esmeraldas obscurecidas por ódio e mágoa.

"É o bastante, Hiei!" Kurama rosnou com uma voz ameaçadora, geralmente destinada apenas aos inimigos mais odiados. Qualquer réplica que Hiei tivesse foi engolida pelo medo, sim, medo. Kurama nunca olhara para ele daquele jeito antes e Hiei, que já fora testemunha do que Kurama era capaz quando irritado, estava genuinamente assustado com o que a raposa enfurecida poderia fazer a ele.

"Algumas pessoas são capazes de se importar com outras pessoas além de si mesmo, você sabe!" Ouch, isso doeu.

Mesmo Hiei, mestre em suprimir qualquer tipo de emoção, não conseguiria evitar estremecer ao ouvir aquelas palavras lancinantes. O estremecimento, no entanto, trouxe Kurama de volta a si mesmo, e sua expressão obscurecida pela raiva, suavizou-se e Hiei voltou a sentir o chão sob seus pés seguindo pela mão soltando sua capa.

"Hiei…" a voz de Kurama estava trêmula e quando Hiei olhou para cima viu as orbes esmeraldas cheias de conflitos e emoções indiscerníveis. "G-gomen, Hiei," disse fracamente após um momento, voltando-se lentamente para enfrentar o mármore preto da lápide. "Eu… eu apenas…" suspirou, esfregando os olhos em sinal de cansaço. "Você apenas não compreende, Hiei. Isso machuca... e não importa quanto tempo passa… continua doendo… e vai doer para sempre."

- - - o - - -

"Eu compreendo agora, Kurama," Hiei murmurou suavemente, levando a mão ao bolso para tocar no Coração de Cristal. "Eu compreendo."

"Hmmm? Você disse algo?" Tejinashi falou ao seu lado.

"Não", Hiei respondeu simplesmente. "Vamos," lançou-lhe um olhar sobre os ombros enquanto voltava-se em direção a uma pequena colina ao longe, onde as silhuetas de duas lápides se destacavam contra o céu estrelado.

- - - o - - -


End file.
